Bee in his Bonnet
by Aquaformer
Summary: This is an unusual pairing in the TF animated universe. I do not own Transformers. warning: slash, mild violence, m preg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bee had just crashed yet again, his body was heavily damaged, but he had caught the bad guy and Bee figured that Ratchet could just patch him up yet again. Bee also figured that since was so small, no one really noticed the effort he put into everything he did. Yes he was cocky and loud, but that was only to hide the fact that he was so much younger and much more sensitive than he dared admit. He always felt like he had to prove himself with everything he did. Bumblebee often got frustrated with himself. He was not brave like Optimus, he was not stealthy like Prowl, he was not big and burly like Bulkhead, and he was not skilled like Ratchet. He felt like he was a nothing, a nobody on a team full of bots who seemed to have their processors all in order. And so, in trying to prove himself, Bee often found himself in the med bay to repair this or that or for a complete overhaul.

In fact, Bee came in so often, that when Ratchet did not see Bee in the med bay he felt 2 ways, relieved that Bee was not out causing trouble but also extremely worried that the next time Bee would come into the med bay, Ratchet would not be able to repair the bot, and would end up losing him. Ratchet feared that most. But some of the times Bee came into the med bay, Ratchet wished the bot had learned to leave well enough alone, but being the curious young bot that he was, Bee just had a knack for ending up at the wrong place at the wrong time, hence he more often than not ended up having to see the doc bot after almost every adventure.

And though Bee did not know it, there was one particular bot on the team who kept a sharp optic on the yellow speedster, not to parent the young one, but out of another kind of love, the love usually shared between sparkmates. But this other bot could only watch as the young one did his own thing again and again, as this bot was not able to get the young one to listen. But little did this older bot know that something was starting to grow inside the little yellow speedster's spark.

This day Ratchet came out of the med bay to find Bumblebee trying to put on rocket packs that Sari had give the young bot. Ratchet was concerned, not just because the young bot was accident prone, but also because Ratchet could tell the rocket boosters were put on incorrectly, even though Sari and Bee had used Sari's key. It still was not a good idea, as Bee had no idea what he was doing. Ratchet growled as he watched the little subcompact try to transform between his bipedal and his vehicle mode. The placement of the rocket packs had thrown the yellow youngster's transforming off. Sari had left a while ago, and so it was just Bee that was practicing how to transform with the rocket packs in place, unaware that he was being watched by the grumpy old medic.

After failing to transform accurately several times, Bee was suddenly thrown off balance when Ratchet spoke to him.

"You glitch, you have those in the wrong spots. No wonder you can't transform" stated Ratchet, confident in his assessment.

"No, that's not it, I am just not used to them yet" replied Bee, who try as he might, could not transform properly with the rocket packs attached as they were, but still having his pride, Bee was not going to give in so easily. "And I s'pose that you could do any better."

Ratchet winced slightly at the challenge. He was not here to pick a fight, as it was not worth it. He was here to make sure that Bee did not end up offlining himself by having improperly placed equipment, even if it was not standard issue. Ratchet continued to watch as Bee tried yet again and again, and still was unable to transform fully to vehicle mode without a hiccup due to the bulky rocket packs that had not been installed properly.

Finally, after exhausting himself fully, Bumblebee finally swallowed his pride and asked Ratchet for help. Ratchet smiled inside, as he had finally seen Bee acquiesce. Bee followed Ratchet to the makeshift med bay. Once there, Ratchet ordered Bee on to the all too familiar med bay berth. Bee laid down on his stomach, as the rocket packs had been attached to his back. But something strange happened to Bee as he lay across the berth. As Ratchet was moving his hands around the rocket packs to get them off without hurting the yellow youngster, Ratchet had no idea that he was touching a very sensitive portion of Bee's body.

Bee tried not to squirm as the medic removed the rocket packs from where they had been wrongly attached. Ratchet for his part, felt something strange in his spark as he removed the rocket packs, almost as if he was nervous for some reason. Ratchet tried to shake it, but the feeling continued to grow as the youngster tried not to squirm under the medic's hands, not understanding what he was feeling in his body and in his spark. Something was just plain weird.

Finally Ratchet finished attaching the rockets properly, and Bee, after testing out transforming and finding it much easier now, fled the med bay. He fled not in fear of the medic, but in fear of his own feelings growing inside him. Ratchet, for his part, was sad to see the bot go, but happy as well, as the pulsing in his spark seemed to tone down after the young one left the med bay. iI must be getting old /i thought Ratchet, trying his best to deny the feelings he had felt. i But his chassis was so warm and smooth and….no no no, stop it /i thought Ratchet and he went to go do some paperwork, anything to get the youngster off his mind.

Meanwhile, Bee was being quiet, which was highly unusual for the bot, as the youngster was deep in thought. Prowl walked by and was surprised as the yellow bot did not make a peep or even seem to notice the ninja-bot. Prowl was curious as to what was going on, and so settled into a quiet hidden place and continued to watch the yellow bot. Prime and Bulkhead talking, but went unnoticed by the yellow bot staring off into space upon the couch. In fact, it seemed like Prime and Bulkhead did not even notice the youngster was there, as Prime asked Bulkhead where Bee was and Bulkhead said he must have been with Sari as he had not seen the subcompact in sometime.

After the two left, Prowl approached the yellow bot again, and had to spend 10 minutes to just try to get Bee's attention. When Prowl finally got the yellow bot's attention, Bee refused to answer the ninja bot's questions, as Bee was not even sure if he knew the answers himself. Prowl tried to be a good listener, but Bee just walked away, making the ninja bot wonder what in the world had just happened. And since Bee was floating down a river in Egypt, Prowl was going to go to the medic, Ratchet, to see if something was wrong with Bee, but Prowl never got far enough to ask a question as he found the medic lost in his own world, and floating down the same river in Egypt as Bee. Prowl was now really curious, was something going on between those two, and if it was, what exactly was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Some mild violence here. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bee was off in his room, trying to figure out what was going on. He had seen Ratchet thousands of times for various dinks and dents, what on earth made this time so different? Bee had felt strange. He had never felt the heat rise in his body before, even when Ratchet repaired him after a big crash. Bee was trying to think clearly, but nothing doing. He could not get it out of his head how good it had felt to have those strong hands rubbing his backside, feeling the sensitive hands poke and prod his sensitive circuitry. Bee felt a rise somewhere else, but could not quite figure out exactly where it was coming from. Bee was naïve to the ways of interfacing, including self interfacing, and hence could not figure out why his body had reacted so when Ratchet had touched him. Thinking it was a fluke, Bee decided to transform and go out for a drive. A drive always helped clear his mind, and so off the yellow bot headed. Plus, he figured, the further he got away from the medic, the more the feeling would go away.

Meanwhile, as Prowl peaked into the med bay, he could see that Ratchet was busy with something, but Prowl could tell the medic's focus was not on what he was doing, but on something that had happened at another point in time. Prowl knew something was up as he watched Ratchet try to write on a datapad with a wrench instead of a stylus. Prowl tried to get the medic's attention, and once the ninja bot got it, he had to be his agile self as Ratchet began hurling wrenches at the bot who had dared to interrupt him. Prowl, after managing to escape the wrenches due to his ninja training asked Ratchet what was wrong. Ratchet looking at his hand and seeing that he was trying to write with a wrench rather than a stylus said he must be tired and ordered Prowl to leave him alone. Prowl, not wanting to play dodge ball with whatever the medic might throw next, left Ratchet alone in the makeshift med bay. Prowl wasn't buying the tired story, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

Once the nosy ninja bot was gone, Ratchet put down the stylus and sighed. He remembered feeling the heat radiating off of Bee as the medic had changed the rocket packs attachment place. Ratchet felt a strange pulse in his spark as he worked on Bee. It was strange. Ratchet had worked on the ignorant subcompact many a times, but this was the first where he felt something strange. And what was stranger yet was the way Bee's body reacted to the medic's attention. Something was strange, as Bee had never warmed up like that before, nor had Ratchet's spark acted erratic like it had. If Ratchet did not know any better, he would have thought he was falling for one of his patient's and teammates. But even with that excuse in mind, Ratchet still could not shake the feeling that somehow there was some type of, what the humans called, "chemistry" building between the two bots. Ratchet, wanting out of the med bay as he needed to think, took off on his own drive, trying to clear his mind. He was hoping that after a quick drive, he would be able to straighten things out in his own spark, but as he was soon to find out, he would not get the chance.

As Bee was driving around, trying to figure out what was going on, Blitzwing and Lugnut appeared right in front of the yellow subcompact, jolting him out of his thought processor. Bee was taken slightly off guard as he had not Been paying attention to where he had Been going, and found himself in an area that he was unfamiliar with. Bee was trapped, but that did not mean he was helpless. Bee changed to his bipedal mode and managed to blow away Blitzwing with his electric stingers, causing the obnoxious triple changer to go on the fritz, and be down for the count. That just left Bee versus the big lug of Lugnut. And though Bee had tried hard, and even used his new rocket packs, Bee was no match as Lugnut threw the small Autobot to the ground, like the yellow bot weighed nothing. Bee was damaged, unable to move, and temporarily offlined. Lugnut, satisfied with the damage he had caused and due to a call from Megatron, picked up his fritzing teammate and headed back to base, leaving Bee leaking energon and oil, unconscious and heavily damaged in the hole that had Been created when Lugnut threw the puny Autobot back to the earth.

Ratchet, out on his drive to clear his mind, felt as if his spark was leading him somewhere, somewhere specific. Suddenly, Ratchet got the urge to call and check on Bee, and when he did, he got no response from the young bot. Ratchet swore before following the directions given to him by his own spark, as if it was being called by someone, someone special. Ratchet continued to drive through the unfamiliar area, and suddenly, Ratchet saw what he had Been led to.

Ratchet saw the hole in the ground, and was curious to find out what was inside. Once Ratchet peaked in, his spark about went cold. In the middle of the hole, laying unconscious on the ground was the little yellow subcompact in his bipedal mode. Ratchet could see and smell the leaking oil and energon, and could see all the dents and dings on Bee's chassis. All Ratchet could figure was that Bee had Been surprised, but that was unlike Bee. Bee was always careful to watch for 'con activity, but apparently, the one night he wasn't, he got his aft handed to him and then some. Ratchet quickly went down into the crater and picked the unconscious bot. Ratchet felt something weird as he held Bee in the back of his ambulance mode, but he could not focus on that. He had to get back to the base and hopefully save the youngster's spark, and Ratchet prayed that it was not too late to save the yellow youngster.

Soon, but not soon enough in Ratchet's mind, they were back at the base. Prowl was gone, having been driven out of the base by the noise Sari and Bulkhead had made, while Prime was out Patrolling. The only ones in the base now were Bee and Ratchet in the med bay. Ratchet quickly removed Bee from the back of the ambulance before the medic changed to his bipedal mode. Now that there was better lighting, Ratchet could see the heavy damage that Bee had taken. It was almost too much for the distraught medic to take, but he swallowed his emotions and began to work diligently on repairing the young bot, almost as if the medic's happiness was riding on his skills to keep the youngster's spark online. Ratchet quickly and thoroughly repaired all the damaged lines and banged out the dents in Bee's chassis, hoping he was not too late to save the youngster.

Once Ratchet did as much as he could, he stopped and stood there and waited. He had done all he could, the rest was up to Bee. The medic, hoping to get Bee up sooner, gently stroked the youngster's face plate before grabbing Bee's undamaged hand. Would Bee be alright – only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The base remained quiet as Ratchet sat and watched as Bee, still unconscious began to heal. The medic, unsure as to why he was doing it, began to talk to Bee as well as remind Bee of all the things that had happened since they had met being a part of a space bridge repair crew. Ratchet thought back to when he had first met the obnoxious yellow bot who would not take no for an answer.

(50 years ago)

The Cybertronian Counsel had determined that the war in fact was over, and had been over for quite some time as neither Megatron nor many of the Decepticon had been heard of, and the ones that had Been found were in the Autobot brig. Old warships were decommissioned as warships, and were made into freight carriers and other such stuff, including the Autobot's best weapon, Omega Supreme. And former soldiers were given new duties.

That being said, Ratchet found that the counsel thought that he was too old and too "traumatized' by the war to remain a medic on Cybertron, and so Ratchet was assigned to be with a team of repair bots. Ratchet hated the demotion, but there was nothing he could do about it. And so angry and depressed, Ratchet headed off to meet the other bots in his "space bridge repair team." And what a lot it was. There was the very young Optimus Prime who had obtained the rank of Prime in the Elite Guard, but due to something that had happened between Sentinel and Optimus, Optimus was assigned to be a leader here as the only young one with any academy training, to oversee the even younger and less experienced bots.

Then there was the cyber ninja, who had not quite completed all his training but still was quiet and stealthy, though he could never get the upper hand on the medic. Ratchet had been around the block a few too many times for the wool to be pulled over his optics. And then there was the monstrosity Bulkhead. He was loud but not obnoxious and though he had been considered Elite Guard material at one time, Sentinel had made sure to Kick Bulkhead and his yellow accomplice out as they were "a disgrace to the Autobots and the Elite Guard."

And then finally, was the loud, yellow, annoying obnoxious one. Ratchet, when he first met this one, wondered if he should weld the hyper bot's oral cavity shut. The fast-talking speed demon did not introduce himself, but his big green buddy did, and that was when Ratchet first met the youngster Bumblebee, the one who always ran off on his own with his own ideas and never took no for an answer, and also the one that bad luck just seemed to follow, as Ratchet quickly learned when the yellow bot crashed right into Bulkhead. The green bot did not move, but Bee's chassis needed repair.

And so, with this misfit crew, Ratchet boarded a ship that looked like a ship he recognized from a long time ago, an old friend named Omega Supreme, but seeing that the weapons system had Been offlined, Ratchet settled in, bracing for the unpleasant task of fixing space bridges with such a haphazard crew that did not know how to work together. Optimus was too fresh out of the academy, Prowl was in his own world, and Bee could easily persuade Bulkhead to go along with any crazy scheme. Nope things didn't look to good.

And soon, Ratchet learned just how accident prone Bee was. At the first bridge they repaired, Bee had tried jumping onto an unsteady ledge to get a piece into place. Unfortunately for Bee, the rocks crumbled, and Ratchet had to repair the bot. It felt strange to repair someone so young, Ratchet thought, but then it had Been awhile since he had worked strictly as a medic and not a medic and a paper pusher. Bee, for his part, felt a little strange every time he had to go see the doc bot, or the "old grouch" as he called him, but Bee could usually write it off in his own mind as he must just be nervous, as Bee had never liked going to medics, or that he ate something wrong, and for the most part, that covered the awkwardness for Bee.

Soon, Bee was coming in more and more often for stupid stuff either he had done or he had pissed off Prowl – either way it was still Ratchet who had to repair the young whippersnapper. Ratchet had tried yelling at the little yellow bot, but that did absolutely nothing. In fact it had the reverse result. The more Ratchet yelled at the bot, the more the little yellow youngster ended up in the med bay for any number of reasons, more often than not due to his own stupidity.

When Ratchet finally realized that yelling was doing absolutely nothing, he had tried throwing anything he could get his hand on at the youngster. This trick the medic had learned when dealing with a couple of twins, Sunny and Sides, who had not listened to him during the war, but after Bluestreak and First Aid came along, the twins pretty much left the medic alone. The problem was though, despite being hit with every kind of object the medic could find to throw at the pretentious youngster, the little yellow bot kept ending up right back in the med bay, as of something kept drawing the bot back. Ratchet had stopped trying to guess a long time ago if Bee did this because he pissed someone off, if Bee had done it on purpose, or if once again Bee's own stupidity had caught up with him.

And it was thanks to Bee's stupidity that they had found All Spark, the one thing that had turned the tide in the Decepticon-Autobot war. Ratchet had told the others to leave it, but none of them would listen to the old bot as the curiosity had gotten the best of the youngsters. And soon Bee's mistake had led to a renegade 'Con ship finding them and that lead them to earth…

(back to the present)

Ratchet thought back on the fifty years they spent in stasis lock, unaware that they were no longer anywhere near Cybertron, but on a totally new planet. Still, that did nothing to curve Bee's enthusiasm for danger and stupidity. Yes, he had grown older, but certainly not wiser. And it was Bee that brought the first organic into the base submerged below Lake Erie. To come to think about, much of what happened, if it wasn't the 'Cons fault, it was Bee's.

But then Ratchet thought back to when he put the boosters onto Bee, which he knew would get the youngster into more trouble, but it was better to have them aligned properly if he was going to have them at all. Ratchet, who had up to this point for all those years been, as the organics would say, "floating down the river in Egypt", was beginning to realize that maybe just maybe, something was drawing his and Bumblebee's sparks together. Ratchet did not want to believe it as he was so much older than the obstinate youngster, but he was having trouble holding back his real feelings as he now watched in hopes that Bumblebee would make it through the night.

Meanwhile, in his own little world, Bee could hear a voice, a familiar voice that seemed to lead him down a path full of memories. Some that the bot loved to remember and others that he never had wanted to be reminded of again. But the best part, in Bee's processor was the voice that led him down memory lane. Bee saw all his teammates, but he did not focus on all of them, he just focused on one, the medic, Ratchet. Bee could not understand why, but he could feel his spark trying to reach out to the voice. Bee remained temporarily offline though, still trying to figure out the feelings he was feeling while his body was slowly healing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. Bee and Ratchet finally decide to act upon their mutual feelings. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A few earth hours later)

Bee was still out of it and Ratchet was watching the young bot. Ratchet could not help but feel as if he was being drawn to this youngster. He was old enough to be this bot's parent or grandparent even, but still something about this young bot caught the medic's optic. He had sworn to remain celibate ever since he lost Arcee during the war, but since meeting this young bot, things had gone really strangely for the old medic. He was not sure what or how or if Bee was feeling anything, but deep down inside, Ratchet was hoping it was a mutual attraction. Ratchet knew he could not take another sparkbreaking, as he had happen once, and it damn near offlined him. Unconsciously, Ratchet began rubbing his hand along Bee's unmoving arm. Though unconsciously done, it seemed to help sooth both bots.

Ratchet was suddenly caught off guard when he heard a few bots return. Not wanting to be detected, Ratchet made himself up to make it look like he was working on Bee. Soon, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Prime came in, none of which knew anything about what had happened to Bumblebee. And so, as Ratchet pretended to work on Bee, Prime and the others came in and were shocked, as Bee lay on the table, patched up and temporarily offline. Though none of them had caught the medic in the "wrong position", Prowl was still curious as to what was going on and why no one had called for backup. But unable to get the answers to his questions, Prowl finally left.

Once all the bots were gone, Ratchet relaxed slightly. And since everyone was busy with other things, Ratchet sat down, and held Bee's hand, hoping that Bee would soon recover. Ratchet could not get Bee out of his head; it was as if his spark was refusing to let him think of anything else. And the more Ratchet drifted off into his musings, the stronger the urge became to not just hold Bee's hand, but to do something more, but it would have to wait until Bee was back online and healed.

Bee, though not quite awake, had felt when something rub gently alongside his arm. His spark almost leaped out with joy as the electricity ran through his system. Bee recognized the touch, it was Ratchet's, and as much as he had wanted to deny it over the all the years, that feeling that started small had grown to the point where Bee could not explain it away. Bee could feel his spark ache for the touch when it suddenly stopped, and then Bee figured out why, as the others came in to check on him. After the others left, Bee once again found the reassuring hand on his arm. His spark, though he was still offline, was racing. There was no denying it anymore, in Bee's mind; his spark was yearning for the medic._ That would explain why my memories focused on the medic, my spark wants him, but what exactly does that mean?_ thought Bee, only aware of Ratchet's hand rubbing along his arm in a loving fashion.

Ratchet was more torn than Bee, as he had much more knowledge and experience than the young bot. Ratchet, as much as he wanted to deny it, felt like his spark was calling out to sparkbond with the youngster's spark. Ratchet, through his experience, knew exactly what that meant, but was not sure if Bee would take him as his mate. Bee was so carefree and careless; could Ratchet really take that without getting a sparkattack? But the question would be answered soon, as Bee was starting to come around, his baby blue's flickering on first.

Upon seeing the sight, Ratchet's spark leaped, almost out of its chamber as it desperately wanted to seek out the youngster's spark. It took every ounce of energy Ratchet had not to pounce on the youngster and beg him to be his sparkmate. Ratchet made his face gruff, so as not to let Bee know how he was truly feeling, but little did he know Bee already knew and was feeling the same way.

"Doc Bot" came the soft voice that almost sent Ratchet though the roof, he was losing the fight with his spark, "hey grouch, where am I?" The last question, while normally it would have pissed the medic off, caused him to smile. Yep – Bee was back sarcasm and all.

"You are in _my_ med bay. You took a pretty bad beating. Mind if I ask what the hell you thought you were doing, you little glitch?" asked Ratchet, not really angry, but concerned, as he felt even more love for this young bot overwhelm his systems. It was all Ratchet could do to stop himself from running up and giving the young bot a hug and a kiss now that the young one was better.

Bee looked up at the gruff medic and could not help but laugh, as he had detected the tone of concern in the older bot. Bee, not understanding the feeling in his spark, followed it as it led him up to the medic and without thinking about the consequences (so typical of Bee), Bee gave the startled medic a great, big, warm embrace of thanks. But there was more to it than that, and Ratchet, with his highly sensitive sensors could sense it. It was then that Ratchet realized that Bee's spark had already recognized his spark as the one it wanted to be with, even if Bee had no clue what it meant. Ratchet placed a hand around Bee's shoulders, drawing him closer, as Ratchet realized that the feeling was mutual. _This would explain why my spark made me focus on the young glitch during the walk down memory lane, my spark recognized Bee as my sparkmate_ thought Ratchet. Everything then made sense, Bee's numerous trips to the med bay, the feelings, the emotions, the worry, everything. Their sparks had recognized what their processors wanted to deny – they were meant to be together.

Ratchet smiled as he felt the warmth and love coming off the young bot. It was not something that he had felt in a long time, and after losing Arcee, he never thought he would feel it again, but he did, though not with a bot that he would have expected. Ratchet said nothing as he continued to rub his hand along Bee's faceplate and shoulders, eliciting a small moan from the smaller mech. Ratchet looked down into those baby blue optics and became lost. Since the others were busy and in the base, Ratchet snuck out with Bee. Ratchet wanted their bonding time to be uninterrupted and unimpeded, and above all else, secret. And so Ratchet pulled a "Prowl" and left for a more private space.

Once arriving at the new site, Ratchet removed Bee out of his ambulance and changed to his bipedal form. Bee was very nervous, as he had no idea what was going on, other than he felt a strong love and need to be with the one he was with right now. Ratchet, even though he was much older, no longer saw the age difference, all he saw was his potential sparkmate, as they had not sparkbonded yet – but that would soon change. Ratchet would have to use his experience and expertise to help Bee with the fun, but that was a small price to pay to once again find love.

Bee just stood there, warmth radiating off his chassis as he could no longer hide the love he felt for the medic. Bee waited for Ratchet to make his move as Bee had no clue what to do. Ratchet made his move slowly, first locking lips with the young bot while using a free hand to pluck delicate wiring that Ratchet had figured was extremely sensitive a long time ago. All Bee could do at the moment was offline his optics and melt into the savory kiss, allowing his older lover to do with him as he wished. Ratchet's tongue found itself inside Bee's and Bee was completely silenced, enjoying the pleasure that he was feeling.

Ratchet watched his lover carefully, trying to figure the best way to have the smaller bot to match up with him. But after Ratchet felt a small hand grazed his aft, thinking completely went out the window, and lust and emotions took over. Ratchet could feel his body's heat rising as Bee, unknowingly, plucked at wiring on the older bot's backside. Ratchet realized that Bee was not well versed in the art of interfacing, but that could be taught later, right now both just wanted to follow their sparks.

Bee, while still in a lustful place, used his rough hands to not only rub wiring on the medic's backside, but Bee soon found his hand on the armor covering Ratchet's interfacing area, though Bee did not know that. Ratchet was hot, and his cooling fans kicked on. And he heard Bee's kick on at the same time. They were both in heat and were rubbing their hands all over each other. Though his cable was straining against his armor, Ratchet removed Bee's interfacing cover first, and Ratchet was greeted by a hard, thick cable along with a port leaking copious amounts of interfacing fluids. Ratchet could tell that Bee had never even self-interfaced before, but that made Ratchet feel more special, as if this lover of his had been waiting all his life for the medic. Bee was in la-la land as he felt Ratchet's hand touching him where he had never been touched before. Bee moaned and gasped in pure pleasure as the delicate wiring in his port was plucked by the expert hands of the medic. Bee was absolutely pleasure shot, lost in a world of bliss.

Ratchet removed his own cover, revealing a hard cable and a port leaking fluids. Bee online his optics long enough to see his lover's cable and port. Hoping to return the favor, Bee bent down and took Ratchet's cable gently in his mouth. Ratchet, who had thought things could not have gotten any better, was suddenly inundated with even more blissful feelings, and the medic let out a deep lustful moan. But before the medic could overload, Bee stopped and let the cable drop. Ratchet, though sad, knew exactly what that meant, it was time to connect. Both Bee and Ratchet were so far gone that the Decepticons could have come and neither would have noticed.

Bee, on impulse, used his cable to enter Ratchet's virgin port. Ratchet was in heaven as the thick cable was getting his closer to overload, and he could tell Bee was getting close as well. Soon, their chest plates opened, and both were able to see the other's pure blue spark. Bee was startled, but Ratchet knew what to do.

"Please be my sparkmate, Bee" asked the medic. Bee, too out of it to answer anything else, said yes. And with that, Ratchet brought their chest plates close together and their sparks bonded, helping push both over the edge, and Bee overloaded into Ratchet while Ratchet's fluid landed on Bee's chest.

After their sparks separated, the two took a short rest period, well short for the medic but not for his young mate. And soon, the two were interfacing once again, but this time, Ratchet had his cable in Bee's virginal port. Bee was lost in the sensation. Ratchet then mumbled something, Bee could not make out exactly what he was saying, but Bee answered yes, as he knew it was some kind of question. Ratchet was excited by the answer, as Bee had just allowed him to spark merge with him. Ratchet knew, unlike Bee, that sparkmerging during an interfacing session was the only way bots could get pregnant, and since Ratchet wanted to start a family sooner rather than later, this simple yes made the medic very happy.

Ratchet continued to pump in and out of bee's front port as the sparks once again were revealed. This time when the sparks merged, the sensations were increased vastly in both bots, causing both to overload, with Ratchet overloading into Bee, and Bee overloading and his fluid landing on Ratchet's abdomen. Though it was hard to catch, Ratchet saw the sparks turn to white for a split second, and Ratchet knew instantly what that meant – his sparkmate Bee would now be carrying offspring, though how many was yet to be determined. Bee and Ratchet were both tired, but they cleaned each other off, so that if anyone should find them, it would look like they had fallen asleep on patrol, but nothing could have been farther from the truth. Ratchet smiled a knowing smirk. _Gotcha now, you little troublemaker, and I plan to make sure you are not going to do anything stupid anymore, if I can help it_. And with that thought, Ratchet finally went into recharge, finally satisfied that he was once again able to find love.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. Bee and Ratchet finally decide to act upon their mutual feelings – Bee's reaction to it. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The next morning, Bee woke up to find himself in a strange place. Bee was slightly worried, when he felt a sudden pulse of calmness come over him. He could not figure out where it had come from until he saw Ratchet still deep in recharge. Bee wanted to try something, to see if what he was feeling was real and Bee began to think of doing something that he loved to do, when he suddenly got a huge pulse telling him he better not. That was when reality hit Bee and hit Bee hard. Something had happened, and now Ratchet could "ruin" his fun. Bee sat there like a spoiled child until Ratchet finally onlined from his recharge.

Ratchet looked, still having some trouble believing that he had bonded the night before with Bee, but the pulses he felt in his spark confirmed the truth. He felt Bee's fear and sent calming influence, he felt Bee's desire to do something ridiculous, and shot back a "don't you even think about' response, scaring poor Bee. Ratchet looked over at Bee who sat there like a spoiled child, but Ratchet also felt the confusion in Bee's spark.

Ratchet, though he was a grouch, got up and sat by his sparkmate. Bee felt something good in his spark as Ratchet came near the yellow subcompact. Ratchet could tell that Bee had no idea what had happened the night before. All Bee knew was that he had more of, what the humans would call, a "conscience" that watched over him. Ratchet, not wanting Bee to remain naïve and confused, finally decided he would explain what had happened to Bee. He hoped that Bee would listen and not run off.

"Bumblebee, we have something we need to talk about" Ratchet said in all seriousness, hoping to convey the importance of what he had to say. "Did you feel that pulse in your spark?"

Bee was keen on listening, as he had many questions about things. "I did feel that pulse, as well as that angry one. Was that from you? What does this all mean?" Bee responded trying to wrap his naïve processors around what had happened. He was glad it happened, but he wanted to know what "it" exactly was.

Ratchet sighed, he was a little frustrated that no one had ever explained sparkbonding to Bee, but then Ratchet remembered that he had learned Bee lost his creators to the 'Cons, and had just managed to escape, living on his own until he tried to go out for the Elite Guard. But ever the teacher, Ratchet pressed on. "What happened between us last night was called interfacing and while we interfaced, our sparks bonded, making us sparkmates for life. And then after the first session, when our sparks merged, that was called a spark merging, and to be honest….there is a high likelihood that you could already by carrying a sparkling or sparklings from that." Ratchet waited for Bee's reaction to what the older mech had just said.

Bee's processor was racing 100 miles an hour. He got the sparkmate thing and he got the interfacing thing, but the fact that he might be carrying sparklings scared the oil right out of Bee. Bee was scared, and though Ratchet tried to comfort the bot, Bee ran off, as the mood swings were already starting. Ratchet waited a little while before going after the yellow subcompact because the medic did not want to force his sparkmate to do anything stupid.

Meanwhile, Bee ran away, unsure about all that had happened. He did not mind that his sparkmate was the cranky medic and he did not mind the interfacing, as it felt so good, but he was not sure if he was ready to be carrying life inside him. Bee was driving crazy and heading in the wrong direction, but thanks to the sparkbond, Ratchet was able to be where Bee was heading. Bee was out of control, as the mood swing was in full force. Ratchet, unfazed, put a sedative into Bee's overheating body. Ratchet knew it was important to calm the young bot down, or else the youngster would do something stupid. And so, with the sedated Bee in the back of his ambulance, Ratchet headed back to the base, unaware that the others were looking for him and Bee.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Bulkhead were checking in with Sari, Captain Fanzone, and Isaac Sumdac to see if they knew where Bee and Ratchet had gone or if they had seen them, but the only answer Prowl and Bulkhead got was no and that they had not been seen. Bulkhead just moved on looking while Prowl thought long and hard about the situation. Something was not right, Prowl could not put his finger on it, but something about those two missing did not seem right.

Optimus was on his own, as they had agreed to separate and look for the others. When Optimus had failed to reach either Bee or Ratchet by comm. link, Optimus began to worry that the two might have been captured by either a bounty hunter or one of the no good 'Cons around the area. What neither Prime nor the rest of his team realized was that Ratchet was bringing Bee back to base.

Seeing no one at the base, Ratchet immediately took Bee into the med bay, in order to scan his abdomen. It may have just happened the night before, but a new spark or sparks would be easily found even at this early stage. Ratchet scanned over Bee's belly, and found to his shock and amazement that there were two small sparks growing in Bee's abdomen. Ratchet was happy as he was going to have twins. Now he had all the excuse he needed to prevent Bee from doing as much stupid stuff as possible. But sensing that the other bots would soon be home to the base, Ratchet quickly placed the passed out Bee in his own room and then headed back to the med bay, as if nothing had happened. If only it was that simple, because when the other bots got back and saw the two bots there, there were going to be lots of questions for the two bots to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. Will Bee stay quiet enough to prevent the others from realizing the truth or will Bee force Ratchet's hand. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bee slowly woke up in his own berth. He had no idea how that had happened, as the last thing he remembered was running from something. And then it hit him, and hit him hard, as Ratchet's confirmed Bee's fear, he was carrying twin sparklings inside of him. Bee was beginning to flip out once again when Ratchet sent a powerful surge through their spark bond, and Bee instantly quieted down. Bee realized that neither he nor Ratchet wanted to reveal their relationship to their teammates, and so both silently agreed to keep it, as the humans would say, on the "low down" and strictly on a need to know basis.

Bee was still scared and concerned about the changes, but a few more loving pulses from his sparkmate calmed and ironed out those fears. Bee now accepted his new role, but that was not going to stop him from being himself, which was a good and a bad thing. A good thing because then he would not give away their bond, but a bad thing as it would eventually force Ratchet to fess up. For now, however, both acted normally as they realized the rest of the Autobots were coming back to the base. They better think of a good excuse and they better think it up fast. Bee went back to his room to nap while Ratchet went about the makeshift med bay, cleaning this and that as well as doing some paperwork.

Soon, Optimus Prime, tired from having looked for hours to find the two, found Ratchet back in the med bay. Ratchet looked busy and looked irritated, and so Prime thought he would interrogate the medic later, when the medic did not appear to be in such a foul mood. Ratchet, having sensed Optimus nearby, quietly sighed as the unit's leader quietly gave the medic the space he needed. Besides, Optimus figured he would go see if Bee had returned as well. Optimus found Bee asleep in his own room in his own berth. Seeing nothing wrong with this picture, Optimus went back to the monitor station to look for rogue Decepticons.

Ratchet was slightly more concerned when Prowl and Bulkhead came in, and Bee could feel the worry through his bond, so thinking nothing of it, Bee sent back feelings of reassurance, and Ratchet felt much better. Ratchet pretended to scowl and tromp around the med bay. This was typical behavior from the medic, and so neither Prowl nor Bulkhead approached the med bay for fear of getting yelled at or getting wrenches thrown at them. Optimus told both the other bots that Bee was out like a light in his own berth. Bulkhead, tired, headed to his own room, but something still did not seem right to Prowl.

Prowl headed out of the rec room to check on Bee's room and did not find the yellow subcompact in his room, but missing. Bee, after having had a nightmare about having sparklings, took off. Prowl just shook his head, as if anyone knew how to get into trouble, it was bee. But then Prowl remembered that Ratchet seemed to be "overacting" his part. Something was going on here, and Prowl was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Ratchet just sighed as he knew Bee had taken off again. Ratchet did not realize how much this pregnancy and sparkmate thing was getting to the youngster until Ratchet felt his confused sparkmate race off. Ratchet was upset, furious, and worried. He started swearing and throwing things around the med bay. Optimus and Bulkhead stayed far away, but the sneaky Ninja bot found a good place to watch things from.

Ratchet was barely aware that he was being watched and listened to as he swore about Bee taking off. It was not uncommon for Ratchet to use colorful language when he knew bee left, but the question this time was how the medic knew the bot left, as no one had told him. This observation piqued Prowl's interest as it definitely proved something more was going on here than even he originally speculated. Now all Prowl had to do was get some evidence to back his hypothesis. He was going to have fun getting to the bottom of this mystery.

Bee was running scared. Though his sparkmate tried to calm him, it did little to help the jumpy and moody subcompact. Bee, though he was concerned for the little ones growing inside him, was new to this whole bonding and pregnancy thing and wanted to understand what was happening to his normally speedy little body, as it was starting to be not as fast as it had been. Bee, in his car mode, soon found an empty park and transformed to his bipedal mode.

It had only been two days that he had agreed to be someone's sparkmate and they had joined to form sparklings. It was all just too much for his systems to take right now. Bee was getting overly emotional, another confirming sign that he was pregnant. Bee wanted to learn what was going on, but Ratchet went way over his head and he dare not ask the others for fear of revealing what was going on – if only he knew what he should do, but unfortunately, he didn't, and that made Bee all the more scared and intimidated.

Ratchet, though trying not to show it, could feel Bee's emotions through their bond. Unlike Ratchet, bee was not good at hiding his emotions, Bee worse his, as the humans say, "on his sleeve." Ratchet could feel that Bee was overwhelmed and scared about the whole thing. Ratchet, hoping to help his sparkmate, soon left the med bay and headed out, unknowingly followed be the dark, quiet ninja bot Prowl. Prowl was determined to get to the bottom of this, no matter what happened, and so he continued to silently follow the medic. Things were about to go from complicated to more complicated for the two new sparkmates.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Ratchet and Bee have a talk to help Bee understand what has happened, and it is witnessed by a bot that neither knew was watching – poor eavesdropper, you deserve what happens to you. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet was easily able to find Bee, sitting alone in a park. Ratchet could tell this whole thing upset his sparkmate, and being the caring bot that he was but seldom showed, Ratchet walked up to Bee to talk to him and console him, as Ratchet could feel how scared and unsure his sparkmate was about all this new stuff. Prowl, unbeknownst to Ratchet, stealthily followed the bot, wondering what in the world Ratchet was doing with Bee. Prowl was nosy, and was not going to be denied his answer. And so Prowl set himself up in the bushes not too far from where Bee and Ratchet were, silently watching to see if he could finally get an answer to his burning question.

Meanwhile, Ratchet sat next to the trembling yellow youngster. Bee was still shaking until Ratchet sat right time to him, blocking anyone's view from the back (which is where Prowl happened to be) and put a hand on Bee's thigh in an offering of comfort. Bee's tearing optics turned to look at the old medic. Bee's optics spoke volumes, as Ratchet did his best to calm his young sparkmate down. Bee leaned his head into the medic, resting it gently on the medic's shoulder.

This sight caught Prowl off guard as Prowl had seen the number of times Ratchet yelled and screamed at the young bot as well as the number of times Bee had to avoid flying wrenches as anything else the medic had decided to hurl at the young, irresponsible bot. Prowl cringed as one time when Ratchet was throwing wrenches at Bee, a couple hit Prowl in a very sensitive area, hence Prowl avoided the med bay as much as he could, but enough about me, he thought, it is time to see if I can get my answers. And so Prowl kept his optics and his other senses trained on the two bots.

Bee was the first to speak as he was unsure of everything.

"Doc bot, what does it mean that we are sparkmates?" Bee asked quietly, as he did not want the secret to get out.

"Bee, being sparkmates is a bond that two bots share by bonding their sparks together. And in this bonding, the two can send messages and feeling across the bond. Like when you were scared earlier today, I could feel it. When you left to try to figure things out, I knew it. And sparkbonding or becoming sparkmates is not just some random thing. It only happens when both sparks in two or sometimes more bots recognize that they were predetermined by primus to belong together." Ratchet replied, though Bee could tell something was bothering the medic.

"How do you know that?" asked Bee, still trying to understand.

"This is not the first time I have sparkbonded," replied Ratchet, "but my precious Sparkmate was killed, and I thought I would never be capable of bonding again. That is, until I met you."

Bee was shocked. He could tell the medic was pained about bringing up his previous sparkmate, and so Bee tried his best to comfort the old medic, his sparkmate. Ratchet smiled, something rarely seen on the old bot, as he could feel Bee trying to push the sad memories toward the back of his processor. Bee was starting to catch on to the whole sparkmate thing quicker than Ratchet expected, though Ratchet should not have been surprised as the youngster was always a quick learner.

Bee, having settled down and having stopped crying, snuggled closer to the medic, as both were still unaware that a pair of sharp optics was watching the two as they enjoyed their time together. Bee, now that he understood what sparkbonding was all about was amazed that his spark had picked one of the best bots for him, but still, primus certainly had a sense of humor to pair the two together. Then Bee figured he would ask another question.

"Ratchet, how in the hell did I get pregnant? On earth, I am male and if I remember reading internet information correctly, male organics don't get pregnant, only female organics do?" Bee asked, not understanding the whole situation, as he discreetly rubbed his abdomen.

Ratchet replied, "Bee, we Transformers are neither male nor female, we carry both cables and ports. Anyone of us could impregnate another bot as well as carry sparklings. And though by earthen standards, we all call ourselves male, we really have no set gender." Ratchet wrapped his arms around his young mate, hoping that Bee understood what he was saying.

Bee, feeling comforted by the explanation, soon realized that the pregnancy was nothing to fear, as he had the best sparkmate one could get, but little did Bee see the side effects of being pregnant. And boy would Ratchet be unprepared for the roller coaster ride, but for now they sat under the moon and looked up at the stars, the smaller bee tucked in between Ratchet's legs, with his back and head resting on Ratchet's chest. Ratchet just smiled as he now could feel how happy and relieved Bee was.

Meanwhile, Prowl was absolutely and utterly speechless. His optics bulged and his mouth dropped wide open. He could not believe his optics. His processor froze. It was just too much to take in – Bee and Ratchet sparkmates? He just stood there, stupidly, watching the pair as they stargazed, before crashing silently into the bushed around him, scaring a rabbit out of the bush. This was more than his processor could handle at the moment. And so, Prowl remained frozen for quite some time – if this was his reaction, what would the other Autobots think when they realized the truth?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. The secret finally comes out thanks to Bee and his little tirade. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bee and Ratchet stayed in the park until they noticed that the dark night was starting to fade into day. Not wanting to be seen together like they were, both took off in separate directions, heading back to the base. Bee was feeling much better after talking to Ratchet, and was beginning to get excited about having sparklings. Then something hit bee upside the head, he wanted oil and he wanted it now! And so doing his best to obey the speed limit, but not really doing a good job, Bee hurried back to the base to find the oil that they kept in there. He could not understand why, but he was truly craving oil and nothing would stop him from getting any.

Meanwhile, unaware of his pregnant mate's craving, Ratchet moseyed on back to the base, trying to play things off as if nothing happened. He did not want to have to explain to Prime and the others how or why he and Bee had become sparkmates, and so he put on his best grouch face and headed toward the base, unaware of the mess his sparkmate was going to make once his sparkmate got to the base.

Prowl, still frozen still, finally rebooted. He looked out to the place where the two had been, and found them to be gone. Prowl was still trying to process what he had seen last night, as he just could not believe it – Bee and Ratchet, sparkmates? But realizing that he might be missed, Prowl made his own way back to the base, being careful to be as stealthy as he had been when he followed Ratchet the night before.

Bee, having reached the base before Prowl or Ratchet immediately found the oil that the Autobots kept around the base. Bee did not understand it fully, but he was craving oil, especially after he had just purged his tanks and thrown up in the washroom. It did not make sense, but too focused on getting his oil, bee failed to notice that Bulkhead and sari were walking into the room. Both froze as they saw Bee guzzling down a huge barrel of oil. Bulkhead, not knowing what was going in, tried to take the huge barrel away from Bee, but before he could, Bee shot his a dirty look that said "take that and I will kick your aft from here to kingdom come." Bulkhead, not wanting a fight picked up Sari and left. Sari tried asking what was going on, but since Bulkhead had no clue, he was unable to answer Sari's questions.

Satisfied that he could now enjoy himself in peace, Bee continued to drink the oil. His tanks were starting to get full, but he did not let that stop him, after all, he figured that he was eating for three, not just one, not realizing that even though he was carrying sparklings that did not automatically mean he would be able to eat more at one setting. Bee was finding that out the hard way, as he realized he had over filled his tanks, and before he could get to the washroom, he threw up. Bee, still craving the oil, started taking it in once again after purging his tanks. He was focused on the oil, as he craved it, more so than he usually craved high grade energon. Bee had tried to search for some in his room, but finding his supply all out (thankfully) he decided to stick with oil. After several more eat and purge episodes, Bee finally managed to drink the entire barrel and even hold some of the oil down. Feeling tired, he then went to his berth and fell asleep, seemingly unaware of the enormous mess he had left in the rec room.

Optimus and Ratchet, who had just returned, both entered the room and saw the mess, oil and purged oil all over the place. Optimus, though not usually squeamish, was appalled and sickened by the sight. Ratchet said nothing, but he could only think of one bot that could make this big of a mess without thinking about it – Bee. And unknown to Optimus, Ratchet realized that Bee was having cravings. _Please_ thought the medic _please tell me he stuck to just oil and not the high grade I removed from his room_. And since Bee they found Bee passed out asleep on his berth, the two cleaned up the med bay, just as Prowl came in. Ratchet was getting more grumpy than usual because Bee was being way too careless, and Ratchet was hoping that he would not have to explain Bee's actions.

Prowl walked in and saw the mess. This only confirmed in Prowl's mind what he had seen the night before. While prowl was not 100 percent certain about the oil and purged oil, as it could have been someone over indulged, the look in Ratchet's optic said it was more. Prowl quickly walked through, a little scarred by what he had seen the night before. All the while, Optimus and Ratchet cleaned up the rec room, and it was a good thing that they did, because they were expecting company.

Not too long after cleaning up, and after Bee had awoken in a foul mood, Jazz and Sentinel dropped by. Bee, hating sentinel with a passion, smarted off to the dumbaft, telling the Prime exactly what was on his mind and how the yellow bot felt about him. Jazz and Optimus were caught off guard as was Sentinel while Ratchet, realizing that his sparkmate's moodiness was getting worse just grimaced. There were many a time that Ratchet had wanted to say those things to Sentinel's face, but Ratchet also did not want his sparkmate to end up in the brig.

After coming out of their stupor, Optimus quickly grabbed Bee, trying to put the impish bot back in his place, and though Bee usually held his tongue, Bee lashed out at Optimus, causing Ratchet to grimace even more. Jazz, trying not to laugh at the whole absurd scene, just watched as Bee's moods seemed to go from royally pissed to overly emotional and back to pissy. Jazz, having never seen a pregnant bot's mood swing, could not help but laugh as it was the first time he had seen someone brave enough to not only dress down Optimus but to dress down sentinel without a second thought about it.

Ratchet was doing his best to calm his sparkmate down using their secret sparkbond, but Bee would not even listen to that. Ratchet needed to do something and do something fast or not only would Bee be in trouble, Bee might hurt the developing sparklings. And so, hating to do it, Ratchet used a sedative he kept on him, one that was mostly safe for pregnant bots, and sedated his mate. It took a good 10 earth minutes before Bee finally succumbed to the sedative, and during that time, Bee's moods went from one extreme to another. Finally, it was quiet as the sedative finally took effect and Ratchet dragged Bee's body to the med bay before returning to the other bots. Optimus, Jazz, Bulkhead and Sari wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Bee, while Sentinel wanted the bot thrown in the brig, and Jazz just could not stop laughing as the whole thing was funny in his optics. All of them, with the exception of Jazz, were looking at Ratchet, seeking answers as Ratchet appeared to have them.

Ratchet sighed heavily, _so much for keeping the secret_ thought Ratchet as he began to think about where he should start. But seeing that all optics were on him, Ratchet just put it bluntly.

"What are all you glitches staring at me for? I can't control my sparkmate all the time." Ratchet growled, waiting for the responses before going any further.

Optimus and Bulkhead just stood there, mouths open and optics wide, -did he just say sparkmates? Sari was confused as she had no idea what Ratchet was talking about so she just stood there, staring at the medic, a questioning look on her face. Jazz laughed even harder, trying to imagine the old grouch actually having a sparkmate that would put up with him. Sentinel, on the other hand, pissed after getting dressed down by the out of control bot, simply fainted as he realized that Ratchet would tear him to pieces if the passed out bot threw the medic's sparkmate in the brig. The room went silent with the exception of Jazz's laughter. He just could not help himself, the whole scene was too funny.

After awakening from their stupor, Optimus asked Ratchet how long he and Bee had been together, and when Ratchet said it had only been a day or two, Optimus realized why they were not able to find the two bots that one night they had searched for them. Bulkhead closed his mouth, as the dirty look from Sari told him that it was rude to have his mouth hang open. Sentinel still lay passed out on the floor, while jazz's laughter died down. All were quietly waiting, as it appeared that Ratchet had more to say.

Ratchet had no choice, as he did not want the others to hurt Bee, especially with the delicate condition that Bee was in, and so Ratchet told the others the rest of the news. "Not only are we sparkmates, but Bee is carrying twin sparklings. He is in a delicate time right now, as you no doubt noticed his cravings as well as his moods swings. We did not want to tell you all yet, but Bee sort of forced my hand."

Optimus, realizing the gravity of the situation, stood tall and told Ratchet thanks for letting them know and that they would do their best to keep Bee safe. Ratchet thanked him and then all had a good laugh as Sentinel still lay passed out on the floor and not only passed out on the floor, but in a puddle of oil that Bee had accidentally left behind. It was too funny, but Ratchet had to leave as he had to check on Bee. And now that the others were aware, Ratchet felt better, but he still could not get off the fact that in the back of his processor, Bee's cravings were going to get the young one into a lot of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee is not your average cranky bot – he is pregnant, lippy, exhausted, horny and sentinel had just pissed him off. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Ratchet came out of the room, finally having given Bee a sedative. Ratchet, tired from trying to satisfy his pregnant, moody, and horny sparkmate, finally was able to make it to the med bay to check on the others. After having just fought the Decepticons not too long ago, Ratchet needed to clean up the med bay. Though tired, Ratchet felt happier than he had in years, as he once again had a sparkmate. And though Bee was moody, Ratchet loved him dearly, as Bee began to be more and more like Ratchet as the pregnancy went along.

The only problem was that Bee was a cranky, lippy, horny, and pregnant sparkmate right now, and though Ratchet took the brunt of it, Bulkhead and Sentinel had learned to walk on eggshells around the moody bot, as his mood could change at the drop of a hat. Ratchet had to laugh as Sentinel had once again pissed Bee off, and Sentinel soon found himself in a puddle of purged oil that Bee had accidentally thrown up after trying to drink too much oil. It took Sentinel a week to get the smell off his armor, and nearly another week to get the smell completely out of all his internal systems. Ratchet snickered at this, as it was payback for how much a pain in the aft the dumbaft was.

Ratchet then thought about the oil. Bee consumed vast quantities of it, which was not good for the bot, as too much of anything is never good. Ratchet had tried numerous times to try to get Bee off his craving for oil, and all the efforts had failed. Ratchet had tried using favored energon, but that only caused Bee to have the runs and purge, not very pleasant and dehydrated Bee to the point he needed a regular energon drip. Ratchet then tried spiking any more oil that Bee took over his normal ration, but it just caused the pregnant bot to glitch slightly.

Optimus tried to keep Bee from the oil one time and ended up flat on his back on the floor, level completely by the smaller bot. Ratchet, though it went against his better judgment, even tried tempting Bee with high grade energon, but nothing, not even high grade could stop the yellow youngster from getting his oil fix. Ratchet was out of ideas, and if Bee kept consuming things like he did, they soon would have to find more oil. But for now, Bee was out cold, and Ratchet could finally get some work done.

Jazz stood outside the med bay door, watching the old bot mill around, as if looking for something. Jazz still could not get over the fact that Bee and Ratchet were bonded and expecting, but he had grown to accept it. Besides, with Prowl around, Jazz was trying his best to keep his spark contained, as after the two met, Jazz had felt a flutter along with a jolt in his spark. Jazz, unsure how Prowl was feeling, was keeping to himself. Ratchet saw the Cyber-ninja in the doorway. Ratchet, wanting alone time threw something at the cyber ninja, and while it was not a wrench (as one was not readily available), Jazz still got the message and left the med bay.

Ratchet hated the fact that he had to repair Sentinel, as the glitch did not deserve to be repaired, but it was not up to Ratchet who decides who lives and who dies, and so, growling with disgust, Ratchet started repairing the big blue oaf who was not beaten up due to the 'Cons, but to pissing Bee off. Ratchet had never seen such fury in the youngster until Sentinel had tried to undermine the young bot. Bad mistake and it ended up bringing the oaf into the med bay, temporarily offline. Optimus and Jazz who saw the fight had no idea how Bee managed to offline the bot, but neither said anything, not wanting to piss off the pregnant bot, as Bee's actions were even more unpredictable now than they were before.

Ratchet just sighed, his sparkmate was out of control and there was no way he could stop him, especially not without risking the delicate sparklings growing inside him. Ratchet knew to give his sparkmate some space, as had most, other than Sentinel. Even Ultra Magnus, who had been informed via Jazz, as Sentinel was "out to lunch", watched out for the youngster, though Bee did remember to hold his tongue around the Autobot commander, although how was anyone's guess. Ratchet was just glad that Bee could at least keep himself in check for the Autobot commander. Anyone else was fair game.

Unknown to Ratchet, the sedatives did not last very long, and soon Bee was long gone and off to find more and better tasting oil, as he was tired of the leftovers that the Autobots had, and was in search of some better tasting oil, with Sari in tow. Sari, for her part and after the bots explained to her about the sparks and the sparkings, had tried to use her key to cure Bee of his craving for oil, only to make the bot even moodier than he was before. Yep – everything to break the craving that Ratchet and the other's had tried had failed. It was unfortunately only a matter of time before Bee started attracting the attention of the Decepticons.

Bee continued to drive in his alt mode, which had become slightly uncomfortable as the sparklings inside him grew, but not having any restrictions, Bee left the base in search of oil. Bee was craving it, more than he had ever craved anything before. Bee went to several different auto shops trying to find the best oil, but was having trouble finding enough to satisfy his craving. It was driving him nuts, and frustrated, Bee began to head somewhere he shouldn't have, but no one was going to stop this bot from getting what he wanted.

Ratchet, feeling the sensations in his spark, swore loudly and in very colorful language, and every bot jumped, as they knew they had to head out and stop Bee at all costs before he could do anything stupid and before the Decepticons could locate him and capture the youngster. Fortunately, the Autobots retrieved the youngster, but not before he had attracted some unwanted attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee is not your average cranky bot – he is pregnant, lippy, exhausted, horny and sentinel had just pissed him off, yet again. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Bee's craving was now getting out of hand, but at least he had learned how to get his fix without purging his tanks. And Bee was as moody as ever, as it seemed the further along he got the moodier (and hornier, poor Ratchet) he became. Sentinel, having been dressed down and puked on by the moody bot, soon learned he had not suffered the last of the indignities as he got the slag beaten out of him for calling Bee fat, as Bee was now starting to show.

Ratchet cringed at first, as sentinel was barely recognizable, only to laugh as the beaten Prime was once again learning the hard way to not only keep his mouth shut but also watch himself around Bee. Ultra Magnus, aware of the situation, did nothing to stop Bee, as it was not good to anger a pregnant transformer, especially one carrying multiple sparklings, as they were more likely to be moody (and horny) than those carrying a single sparkling. That plus Bee's youthful ignorance to many things and failure to control himself really did not help, and Ratchet had almost suffered three sparkattacks since they had become sparkmates. Fortunately, Ratchet survived and was getting better control on his wild and youthful sparkmate.

Ratchet sat there repairing Sentinel, who was moaning in pain as Bee had ripped the bot's armor off, and had even blasted the bot in the interfacing area with his electric stingers. Ratchet could only imagine the pain the bot was in, and though he tried not to, since Sentinel was so out of it, Ratchet took his time relishing the fact that the bot was in pain, all from calling Bee "an oceanliner", the equivalent of a human calling another human "a whale or a blimp." Sentinel really had not learned his lesson, but Ratchet finally managed to stop laughing and start repairing the foolish blue bot that was waiting to be fixed.

Meanwhile, sick of sitting around and doing nothing, Bee once again took off, his own recklessness was going to drive his sparkmate nuts if it did not kill him first, but ever since meeting Scrapper and Mixmaster, Bee had developed a taste for a certain oil, oil that tasted absolutely delicious, unlike the leftover junk that the Autobots fed on back at the base. Bee was going out in search of that oil, as he had to have it. He was not going to be denied, and since he wanted no one tailing him, he quietly snuck out, even quieter than Prowl, which was quite a feat for the pregnant bot that usually clomped around and made all types of racket. This time, Bee figured, he would not be stopped and with that half baked thought in mind, Bee left, unseen by anyone.

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon base, Scrapper and Mixmaster were informing Megatron of an easy way to capture one of the stupid slagging Autobots, with the very oil that Megatron had. Megatron looked at them questioningly, as he did not want to believe what he was hearing. Mixmaster, having recorded when he and Bee (before bee was saved) were enjoying the oil and the Autobot was absolutely floored by the taste of the "exquisite" oil, showed his master, Megatron, the footage.

Megatron smirked sinisterly – this was too good to be true. Maybe, just maybe, he could lead this young bot into a trap by making him think he was stealing the oil from the Cons. The only thing that none of the bots were aware of was how volatile Bee was now that he not only had a sparkmate, but was carrying sparklings. Mix and Scrapper soon had the permission of their leader and began to set the bait and the trap. Is it poor Bee or poor Decepticons, as neither had an idea the craziness that was going to happen once the yellow youngster was lured into the trap and captured.

Bee soon came upon a barrel of oil, and it tasted like the sweet oil he remembered tasting. And soon the young, pregnant, hungry bot found himself following the trail of oil that had been "carelessly" spilled and left for him to find. If Bee were in a normal state of mind, he would have seen how easily this could have been a trap, but being the moody, hungry, horny, pregnant bot that he was, his hormones overrode his logic circuits and Bee was soon following the trail of oil to wherever it may lead, _hopefully to even more tasty oil_ thought Bee, completely unaware he was being watched by the two bots who had set the trap, hoping to catch the ignorant Autobot off guard.

Ratchet continued to work on the glitch that had dare to call Bee fat. But something was nagging at Ratchet's spark. And so Ratchet, knowing Bee hung out with Bulkhead and Sari the most, called the two in to check and see if Bee was with them. When Ratchet found that bee was not with them, nor was he anywhere to be found, Ratchet panicked slightly, causing a little more damage to Sentinel, whom he was trying to repair. Ratchet called Jazz in, then Optimus Prime, and finally Prowl. Everyone told the medic that they had not seen Bee in some time.

Ratchet just about lost it as he realized his pregnant and moody juvenile delinquent of a sparkmate was out there on his own in his own world. Ratchet quickly fixed Sentinel as best he could, then grabbed the other Autobots to head out and look for Bee. The question in Ratchet's mind was would he be able to find his sparkmate before anything happened to the pregnant, moody little yellow subcompact? Only time would tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee is not your average cranky bot – he is pregnant, lippy, exhausted, horny and sentinel had just pissed him off, yet again. And now that the Decepticons are in the mix, all hell is going to break loose. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Cont from previous chapter)

Bee continued to follow the oil trail, as it lead to an unknown place, but Bee's cravings and hormones had completely blocked out his logic processors, which were desperately trying to warn the youngster of danger, but he paid little heed to their alarms as they were blocked out by his hormonal needs. Bee soon realized that he was in a cavern, full of the delicious oil. He was so excited that he leaked a little oil and purged a little before diving head first into the first barrel. The two 'Cons who had Been tailing be watched as the bot went straight for the oil without even looking around for danger or anything else.

Once Bee finally got his fill of oil, he curled up and went to sleep, as the unborn sparklings and his hormones were taking a lot out of him. Mix and Scrapper looked at the recharging bot – this was way too easy. And between the two of them, they picked him up and threw the bot into the brig, but thankfully Bee had a somewhat soft landing, so the sparklings remained safe. Bee continued to recharge peacefully as the Cons headed off to tell Megatron their plan had worked, and not realizing that his sparkmate and his teammates were desperately searching for him. All Bee could think about was getting some, eating oil, and napping. But lord help the Cons, who did not know the bot was with sparklings, as when Bee awoke, he was going to be in quite a foul mood, as he always was when he binged on his oil craving.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was desperately looking for his sparkmate. He cursed himself for not keeping a closer optic on the youngster, but Ratchet also realized that he could not play the role of parent and sparkmate to his sparkmate, and had to let Bee do things even if Ratchet did not agree with them. But the fact that Bee snuck out this time was not a good thing, as Ratchet knew Bee's craving for oil had grown, even though the binge and purge had slowed significantly as Bee was finally learning his limits. Ratchet soon came upon the oil case that had Been discarded and the haphazardly made oil trail. Ratchet stopped to examine, as he knew his mate was off in search of oil, and when Ratchet examined the empty case, Ratchet grew furious, as fear and anger resonated within his systems. Ratchet then knew where the oil had come from and who had set the bait – the Decepticons. And since Bee had a good head start, Ratchet figured that he had already Been captured. Putting his emotions in check, Ratchet called Prime and the others to the scene. It did not look good; it did not look good at all.

Meanwhile, in the Decepticon base, Bee onlined slowly, as his innards felt contorted by both the oil and the unborn sparklings. And since he was in more pain than usual, his mood was even fouler. Blitzwing, the idiot who had Been guarding the sleeping bot, started to make some wisecracks about how easy it was to capture the bot, not realizing that when in a foul mood, a pregnant bot is capable of anything, and before Blitzbrain got another syllable out, Bee had beat the living tar out of him and left him temporarily offlined on the floor. Bee reached for the keys and let himself out. He did not know where he was, but he was going to yell at whoever threw him in this disgusting place. And so, unknown as to whom he was going to yell at, Bee headed straight for double trouble – Starscream and Megatron.

Meanwhile, Sentinel stay lay on the table, half repaired and in stasis lock, as Ratchet did not want to oaf to give anything away. And with sentinel unable to move, Ratchet would let sentinel's own systems do most of the repairs themselves, as it was Sentinel's own fault for not keeping his mouth shut. Ultra Magnus kept an optic on the bot every now and then, just enough to make sure that sentinel was not going to permanently offline, and then Magnus would go back to communicating with his generals throughout the galaxy – still unaware that the biggest threat was sitting here on earth.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing came back online, with his identity circuits damaged, he had no clue who he was or where he was, and so getting up and dusting himself off, he followed the yellow robot that he saw turning a corner i _maybe he knows who I am_ /i thought the confused triple changer as he finally caught up with the yellow bot before Bee could reach Starscream and Megatron. Bee looked at the triple changer in disbelief and anger. But being in a mood, Bee decided to see if the memory glitch was true or not and so asked the triple changer a few questions, as Bee knew he could use an ally for whatever it was he was going to do.

"Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?" Bee asked, it was a simple enough question

"you ze I have no idea" replied the triple changer, stating it as truthfully as an Autobot. Bee smirked, this was awesome.

"Do you know who Megatron is or who you are?" questioned Bee, trying to contain not only his rage, but also his growing excitement.

Blitzwing merely shook his head no, his Icy persona had a confused look on his face and Hothead and Random were silent, still trying to figure out just what had happened. Bee, pissed at being captured and held against his will told the triple changer a lie, a lie that the triple changer was an Autobot and was captured by Megatron as an experiment to be laughed at. It did not take long for Hothead to come out pissed, and Bee smiled inwardly, as the two continued their way to the main room.

Bee's mood was even fouler as he realized now that he had fallen for a 'Con trap, but with the amnesic Blitzwing by his side, the two were going to have fun laying into Megatron and Starscream. Blackarachnia saw the two coming and quickly left, as she was the only one with enough sense to know that something was not right with the bot they had taken prisoner, and not wanting to be lashed out at, she quickly made her way out of the room. Now the only ones left were Starscream, Megatron and Lugnut.

Meanwhile, the Autobots gathered at the site where the oil barrel and trail had Been found. And now that they knew Bee was a prisoner of the Decepticons, it was only a matter of time before the Autobots would locate their missing pregnant comrade. The question was would they be in time? Ratchet certainly hoped so, as it was his sparkmate who was missing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee is not your average cranky bot – he is pregnant, lippy, exhausted, horny and Sentinel had just pissed him off, yet again. And now that the Decepticons are in the mix, all hell is going to break loose and Sentinel is going to get his comeuppence . This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Cont of previous chapter)

Bee and the amnesic Blitzwing, who now believed himself to be a captured Autobot, were heading for Megatron, and Bee was going to let whoever have it. Starscream, mistakenly believing that Blitzwing had brought the prisoner to them, started laying into Bee. Bee's energon was boiling, and so, unafraid of the buffoon, Bee began to yell at the seeker, no holds barred. Bee exposed Starscream as a lying, sneaky weakling. Starscream tried to pull his null ray out and point it at the out of control bot, but only succeeded in blasting himself in the crotch plate as the null ray gun was pointed downward by the pudgy (pregnant) yellow subcompact. Starscream dropped to the floor in pain, while Lugnut laughed and Megatron sighed. Starscream was stupider than he thought to go after the spunky pissed off little Autobot. Lugnut dragged the screaming seeker away to the med bay, leaving just Megatron to deal with Blitzwing and Bee.

Meanwhile, Ratchet, aware that his sparkmate was online and in a full moody rage, laughed slightly, as he knew the 'Cons were going to get it. But that brought no comfort to the old bot who wanted his sparkmate and their sparklings back safe and sound. Ratchet could feel the anger building up in his sparkmate's spark, and that anger flowed right through Ratchet, as Bee was not even realizing that he was sending exactly what he was feeling through his bond to his sparkmate. All Bee knew was that he needed to fight to get free, if only for the sake of his sparkmate and his unborn sparklings.

Meanwhile, as Sentinel lay in stasis lock on the table, a lonely 'Con flew over the base and decided to check things out. And as TC landed he changed into his bipedal form and entered the base, as he saw no one stopping him. The Autobots were gone for the most part, and the only two left here were either busy or out of it. And so, not worried about an attack, TC approached the out of it mech, attracted by the coloration of Sentinel. TC, feeling his own spark leap and flutter in his chest , knew he must have this bot. And since they were in the med bay, there were no cameras to give the seeker away.

TC, seeing that the bot was out of it, decided to interface with the bot anyway, as even in stasis lock, a bot can feel and react to pleasure, TC knew. And so, not knowing why the bot was beaten up, TC began to run his hands along Sentinel's broad chest, and received a small moan in response. Realizing that he was turning himself and the other bot on, TC removed Sentinel's interface armor cover, surprised to see the thick, juicy cable stiff and the port leaking copious amounts of fluid. TC, not one for being the submissive one with Autobots, soon removed his own interfacing armor, and revealed his wet port and stiff cable.

TC realized that this would be mostly one sided, but he was fine with that for now. And so TC jammed his cable into Sentinel's virgin port and began pumping in and out. Sentinel could do little more than moan in pain and pleasure. TC watched, and as he got closer to overloading, he could see Sentinel's spark come out of its chamber of its own volition. This was way too easy, thought TC, as the seeker released his own spark, and the two bonded tightly, TC in essence telling the oafish bot "you belong to me" and both overloaded, Sentinel's processor was too foggy to think or believe anything else, and so Sentinel unknowingly became TC's sparkmate and bitch. TC replaced their covers, kissed the out of it bot, and headed off before anyone spotted him. He finally had found his bondmate and was going to do anything to keep him – especially as with the force that TC bonded to Sentinel, Sentinel was not only bonded to the seeker, but was also going to be pregnant with little triplet seekerlings.

Meanwhile, after having dragged Starscream's sorry and screaming aft to the med bay, Lugnut came back and saw Bee and Blitzwing starting to go after Megatron. Not one to allow his leader to suffer a sneak attack, Lugnut landed right in front of his amnesic teammate and the Autobot that was captured with just some sweet oil.

He looked between the two of them, as if to say "to get to him, you have to go threw me first." Bee, in the foulest mood he had ever Been in so far, turned his rage on to Lugbut and quickly knocked the dumbaft off his feet, and Blitzwing added the finally sad blow that knocked the idiot temporarily offline. Bee had found that his lie to Blitzy had Been to his advantage, as both they both used their foul moods to go after the biggest fish of all, Megatron. And though Megatron would not be attacked by lasers and guns, what he would be attacked with would drive the mech to the point he would wonder why he could not shoot himself in relief.

Bee and Blitzy began their attack, though their foul mood had changed to the mood where they just wanted to annoy everyone is sight, and fortunately for them, there was one bot in sight, the one, the only, the "glorious leader of the Dumbafts," Megatron.

Bee, in an extremely playful mood (yes mood swing, aren't they lovely), soon had random join him in all matters of mayhem, as the two sang badly and off key, as they stomped and tromped on Lugnut's temporarily offlined body, as well as any other mayhem that they could cause in the main room. Megatron, who had Been ignoring what was going on for the longest time, soon found that the young Autobot he had captured and his minion Blitzwing were running rampant all over the base, disturbing this and upsetting that. And once they realized that they had the leader's undivided attention, they went into overdrive, thinking of every way that they could be annoying to the leader, who try as he might, could not capture either of them. All Megatron could hope was that they would go into recharge before his lost his logic processor and went as crazy as the two other bots running around the main room.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee is not your average cranky bot – he is pregnant, lippy, exhausted, horny and sentinel had just pissed him off, yet again. And now that the Decepticons are in the mix, all hell is going to break loose. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Cont of previous chapter)

Megatron was starting to reach the end of his patience as he finally managed to catch Bee, but Blitzwing was not going to stand for it and began annoying the leader even further. Megatron, agitated by the whole seen, threw the two crazies into a brig cell, not understand what had happened to either one of them. Blitzwing had gone wild and the Autobot was about as stable as Blitzwing.

Megatron tried leaving them in the brig only to find that they were still doing everything in their power to annoy him as well as any other bot in the vicinity. Even Mixmaster and Scrapper ran off with the hands covering their audio receptors and though Hook was usually steady with his hand, the annoying bots had even got to him, and that caused great pain to Starscream who was being repaired after having his aft handed to him by a bot that was half his size.

Meanwhile, Ratchet still concerned as he could feel that his mate was going through a giant emotional and moodiness swing and that only meant trouble for whoever was around the poor bot. Ratchet had to smile a little as he realized that his pregnant sparkmate was now annoying the hell out of the Decepticons. But even with that thought, Ratchet got worried as Megatron was not known to take being annoyed lightly. Ratchet only hoped that they could get to Bee before Bee got Megatron royally pissed off. Ratchet then felt a whole torrent of emotions come through the sparkbond and realized that Bee was in way over his head, and without thinking about the danger, Ratchet plowed on, deperate to save his sparkmate and his sparklings, leaving the other Autobots trying to hurry and catch up.

Meanwhile, as Sentinel's systems slowly recovered, he felt something in his spark, a pulse trying to communicate with him, and though still being self repaired, Sentinel answered the calling the best he could. Sentinel did not recognize the voice on the other end, but knew it was more imperative to listen than ask questions.

'What the slag happened to you' TC demanded to know through their bond

'Bumblebee beat the slag out of me because I called him fat. He is not really fat, but carrying unspraked sparklings' replied Sentinel, not realizing that he was giving valuable information away to an enemy.

That was when it hit TC, capturing a sparkbonded and pregnant bot was the most dangerous thing of all, as TC was well aware of the fact that Bee was caught by the Decepticons, but having learned that Bee is bonded, not only bonded but bonded to Ratchet, and not only bonded, but also carrying sparklings, that sent out a dangerous message to the seeker, who decided to seek the 'Con base out, hoping to prevent any disasters, but as he arrived, he could already see he was too late. Megatron was ranting and raving like a lunatic, Lugnut was out on the floor, and Starscream was screaming in the med as he was getting fixed. TC just blankly stared at the sleeping Blitzwing and Bee. How could something that looked so innocent cause so much mayhem, but TC did not stick around long enough to find out, as Bee and his buddy began to arouse at hearing the other Autobots come.

Ratchet, concerned for his sparkmate, looked around and saw scene and almost died laughing as he could see Megatron mumbling to himself like a lunatic, Lugnut was sprawled out on the floor with bot foot marks all over his body, and he could he Screamer screaming as he was getting repaired in the shoddy 'Con med bay. Over in the corner sat a very well behaved Bee sitting next to Blitzwing, who ran to hide behind Bee as the other Autobots came closer to the cell. Optimus was curious, but said nothing. Bee handed the Autobot Blitzwing to Ratchet, who quickly looked over the bot, and realized the reason why Blitzwing believe he was an Autobot. But before telling the tale, Ratchet and Optimus had Jazz and Prowl haul the triple changer back to base.

After the three left and Bee was brought out of the Decepticon base, Ratchet first hugged his sparkmate and then screamed at him, wondering what in the hell his sparkmate thought he was doing. Bee said nothing, but went into a crying fit. And as soon as it was over, Bee explained why and how Blitzwing thought he was an Autobot. And while Prime and Ratchet did not like what Bee had done in his mood swing, they could not help but laugh as Bee had given Blitzwing amnesia. It was great, though Ratchet still had to lay into Bee for going out on his own, in private of course, where the two were able to make up.

(3 months later)

Bee was now seven months along now, and while moody, it had toned down a bit except where Sentinel was concerned. Sentinel did heal, but it took several days, and some things were still not quite back to where they should have been, but after having a new aft port ripped into him by Ratchet, Sentinel was avoiding the med bay like the plague. And while he was getting sick and gaining weight, no one seemed to notice, as everyone was focused on Bee, and now on the expectant Jazz, who had finally fessed up and hooked up with Prowl. Sentinel felt like crap but no one had any sympathy for him, not even his bondmate.

Bee was on bedrest as his abdomen was so distended that he was unable to move around as much, which was good and bad news for Ratchet and the others. While it meant he no longer could go sneaking out and getting in trouble, the youngster's whining and constant asking for things soon got on the nerves of all the Autobots, though no one wanted to face Ratchet if they harmed the sparklings, so they just put up with it. Prowl, understanding how Ratchet felt now that Jazz was expecting their first sparkling, was careful to watch Jazz, though jazz being older, he was less likely to do something stupid than Bee. Sentinel felt no sympathy for his condition, and finally now, unable to figure out what was going on with him, Sentinel went into the med bay.

Ratchet, expecting that he would see the obnoxious bot soon, smirked as he made the younger back shake with fear. Ratchet kept the intimidation factor up during the whole exam until Ratchet realized what was going on – Sentinel somehow was not only bonded, but he was carrying at least three unsparked sparklings. Ratchet had to laugh as now sentinel was going to be in Bee's shoes, almost literally. But the question remained, who was the father of Sentinel's brats? Only time would tell as the little ones certainly weren't going to give themselves away anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee is going to give birth, Jazz and Prowl find out about their offspring, sentinel and TC have fun, and Blitzwing finds a sparkmate amongst the Autobots. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(1 month later)

Bee was sitting in the rec room, trying to play video games with Sari, as he was too big to do much else, and besides it took his mind off what was going on with his unsparked sparklings. Bee, though in the middle of racing Sari in his video game, felt something ooze down his leg; it was a viscous, black substance. Bee, upon seeing the oil, passed out. His oil craving had died down about a month ago, but not before he had gotten to the point of freaking out when he saw oil, thanks to the Decepticons. Sari, knowing something was not right, went to grab Ratchet, who was examining Jazz, who had Prowl by his side. Ratchet happily told the couple they were expecting a single sparkling just before Sari burst through the door trying to get the medic's attention.

Jazz and Prowl headed out, happy with the news, as Jazz was now about 3 months along. But as for Ratchet, his happiness for the couple turned to concern as he realized that something must be wrong with Bee. Sari, realizing she now had Ratchet's full attention, brought the medic to the passed out Bee. Ratchet took one look at his sparkmate and realized one thing – the sparklings were coming and they were coming now. Ratchet, though old, was easily able to lift his passed out sparkmate off the couch and brought him directly into the med bay.

Soon enough, Bee was in the med bay, passed out and on the surgical table, as Ratchet knew his sparkmate would not be able to push the sparklings out, and so Ratchet prepped for a C-section to remove the little sparklings. Sari was on standby, should her key be needed for any reason. Soon, Ratchet was removing the abdominal armor from his sparkmate and soon found the large and healthy sparklings. The first one removed was a black and yellow ambulance mech that Ratchet named First Aid, and the second sparkling was a red and white subcompact mech that Ratchet named Streetwise.

Ratchet was surprised at just how large the sparklings were especially for twins, but fortunately, both were fairly quiet, a relief to Ratchet's audio receptors. And after having his armor replaced, Bee woke up in the med bay. He was surprised about being there, until Ratchet showed him their sparklings. Bee's shock turned to pride, as he beamed about giving birth to two healthy, larger than average sparklings. Ratchet told Bee the names for them were First Aid and Streetwise, and Bee was fine and happy with that, as he hugged his sparkmate tightly in thanks. Ratchet, coming to realize Bee was a very expressive bot, hugged the bot back.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing, having completely ever forgotten that he was once a Decepticon was starting to feel a flutter in his chest. But it only happened when one bot was around. Blitzwing, convinced this particular bot was his future sparkmate, went out of his way to try to impress this particular bot. The triple changer performed his duties flawlessly, as well as helped in any way that he could, not knowing if what he was doing was catching the bot of his optics, but hoping all would soon be revealed. Little did the triple changer know that his efforts would soon pay off, as said mech was starting to have the same feelings toward the triple changer.

Meanwhile, Sentinel was who knows where, as no one really kept track of the oaf, as he always disappeared at the most inconvenient times. Though four months along, sentinel was always going somewhere, only to return with dents and dinks caused by who knows what, and none of the other bots actually wanted to know exactly what caused the dents, dings, among other things. Ultra Magnus, was concerned about Sentinel prime, as something was off, but he could not say what. As far as the new little sparklings, Ultra Magnus was happy for Bee and Ratchet, as well as for the expecting Jazz and Prowl. It was a good thing if sparklings were popping up. Ultra Magnus was just hoping that maybe the Con's would have sparklings and then realize how stupid the war was.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Prowl went out to enjoy some alone time, happy that they were going to be having a single sparkling soon, but they wanted to spend some alone time together, seeing as soon they would have a third member of their little family. Prowl was very protective of Jazz, as Prowl was also much more aware of the dangers here on earth. Under the moon, the two sparkmates just snuggled together as they sat in the park, watching the stars, dreaming of their little sparkling as well as spending more time together.

In the mean time, TC was laughing heartily, having just had a session with Sentinel, who had Been called by his sparkmate. Sentinel was weirded out as he realized that the Decepticon scum was his bondmate and not only that, but the father of their unborn sparklings. TC told his sparkmate in no uncertain terms that he could keep the Autobot sparklings, but any that are Decepticons must be forked over to him as soon as possible, and to emphasize his point, TC had jammed his hand into Sentinel's aft port harshly, causing the bot not only a lot of pain, but a lot of pleasure. Upon realizing that the aft port was extremely sensitive, TC had even more sinister ideas to do with his precious mate, but for now he had to let him go, having already made his point.

Back to Blitzwing, who had finally confessed his feelings to the bot of his dreams, soon found himself kissing the bot under the moon and starlit night, in another park, far away from where Prowl and Jazz were. The triple changer could not be happier as the bot he had Been seeking was now kissing him lovingly, while the lover's hands were rubbing all over the triple changer's body. Icy, Hothead, and Random were fairly quiet, just standing there and enjoying the pleasure. Soon, the lover hit the hotspot and the triple changer moaned in ecstasy, yelling out the name of his lover. And soon the tender kissing and touching led to interfacing, as the two bots were that heated. And with his lover's cable in the triple changer's port, as well as the two sparks bonding and merging, it was not long before Blitzwing and his lover became sparkmates.

And as the two came down from their interfacing bliss, the triple changer fell into recharge in his red and blue sparkmate's arms. Optimus gently stroked the triple changer as the triple changer recharged, happy to now have a sparkmate, just like everyone else on his team. Soon, though, so that they would not get caught by the humans, Optimus transformed and took his recharging sparkmate back to their headquarters. All in all it was a beautiful night, but there was still more to come – as how to tell the others that Optimus Prime now had a sparkmate in the triple changer.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee and Ratchet are learning to be parents, Jazz and Prowl are awaiting the birth of their sparkling, Blitz and Optimus are expecting, Sentinel is felling like crap, and Bulkhead finds a sparkmate. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A month later)

Bee and his sparkmate Ratchet were learning to raise their little sparklings, and while First Aid always seemed well behaved, Streetwise did nothing but get in trouble every time their backs were turned. But Ratchet and Bee would not have it any other way. Ratchet, a proud father, even brought First aid into the med bay with him, as Ratchet had seen that the young one had showed an interest in his father's work. And though Ratchet would keep most bots out of his med bay, including his own sparkmate, First Aid was allowed in and Ratchet began teaching the little one about being a medic. Ratchet had to laugh one time when he saw little First Aid grab a wrench, chew on it for a bit, and then throw it away, as if there was someone coming after him. In Ratchet's optics, it was too cute.

Meanwhile, Bee more often than not was stuck with Streetwise, unable to leave the little one alone, as to do so would cause a great amount of trouble. Bee was still shuddering at the time Streetwise had painted a red bulls-eye on Prowl's chest, as Prowl had a few choice words with Bee. And so, to prevent any more trouble, Bee usually always brought Streetwise with him, no matter where he went. Bee was finally learning what it was like to raise a sparkling who was just like him. Don't get me wrong, Ratchet helped out too, but Streetwise was not allowed anywhere near the med bay unless he needed to be examined for some reason.

Meanwhile, Prowl was sitting under the tree in his room, meditating. He was trying to figure out how he could help his sparkmate best, as Jazz lay in their birth, recharging, his large belly showing as he laid on his left side. Prowl looked at Jazz, the sleeping mech looked so innocent compared to when said mech was online. Prowl, though usually not emotional, smiled a little smile as he watched his sparkmate recharge peacefully. Soon enough, Prowl was done meditating, and it was just in time as Sari came quietly into his room, wanting to talk to him. He could tell something was bothering her, and so he waited for her to approach him, seeing the questioning look in her eyes.

"Prowl" she asked, "How did you know Jazz was your sparkmate?" asked Sari, as she had been told what a sparkmate was and told what exactly bonding was in terms of Cybertronians, but Prowl could see that there was more to this than a simple 'want to know' question, and so he answered her.

"Sari, I knew Jazz was determined to be my sparkmate as I felt different when he was around, as if my spark fluttered and skipped a jolt. I believe it would be the equivalent of a human's stomach having 'butterflies' and their hearts skipping a beat, but slightly more powerful. And once I learned that he felt it too, we started getting closer, and when we realized that our sparks were trying to connect, we realized that we were indeed sparkmates." Answered Prowl matter-of-factly, still wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Oh, wow." Replied Sari, as she realized that was exactly how she felt around a certain someone, but not wanting to give too much away, she asked another question, "Prowl, do you think that it is possible for two different species to love each other?"

Prowl raised an optic ridge, trying to figure out where she was going with this, but sari was not giving an inch. Prowl replied "I think it is possible, as long as they are two different species that are compatible." Prowl was still trying to figure out where Sari was going with this when she gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room. Humans were so strange, and so once again, Prowl meditated while his pregnant sparkmate slept, not realizing that he had just given Sari the go ahead for something she desperately wanted.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead felt left out, Prowl had Jazz, Optimus had Blitzwing, Ratchet had Bee, and someone even had Sentinel, but he did not have a sparkmate as of yet. And the even worse part was that Sentinel was expecting, Jazz was expecting, Blitzwing was expecting, and Bee had just given birth 1 month ago to two wonderful little sparklings. It was not that Bulkhead minded playing Uncle to the little ones, but he longed for his own sparkmate.

And then he thought back on all the times he felt that flutter in his chest and his spark skipped a jolt, and realized exactly who he was with when he felt that way, but he was not sure if said 'person' felt the same way about him. And so, feeling saddened, Bulkhead headed out, only to run into said crush before being able to leave. Bulkhead saw a certain look in the other's eyes and realized something; the feelings were mutual, now it was only to figure out exactly how this would work. Fortunately, said crush was part Cybertronian robot, and so it would not be as much of a problem as they had anticipated. Bulkhead, happy as ever, left the base and headed to somewhere special, so that he and Sari could become sparkmates, something both had wanted for quite some time.

In the meantime, Optimus was monitoring for Decepticon activity, but none had showed up since Bee had let loose on the Decepticons a few months ago. Blitzwing, not quite showing yet, awoke in their shared berth, and felt a little cold as his mate was no longer in the berth. Blitzwing went out to look for his mate, finding him at the monitor. Blitzwing greeted his mate by licking his sensitive neck wires. Optimus felt a jolt go through him, as he wrapped an arm around his expecting mate. Blitzwing curled up inside the warm embrace, feeling submissive to all the power his mate possessed.

Optimus told his overly anxious mate he would be off in a little while and then they could do what they wanted. Blitzwing, though he did not want to wait, smiled, nuzzled his mate, and then left, knowing the effect it would leave in Optimus's systems. Optimus swore, as his systems started heating up, and he still had 15 earth minutes more of monitor duty. Optimus knew where he would be going as soon as his shift was over, but he hated waiting when his mate lad already started to warm up his systems. Soon enough, though, the 15 earth minutes came and went, and Optimus was finally able to rejoin with his sparkmate for a very good time.

Meanwhile, Sentinel was suffering with his distended and swollen abdomen, at five months along, his large abdomen surprised even Ratchet who monitored the oaf, as no one else would do or say anything to the bot. Sentinel felt disgusting and used as his sparkmate TC did whatever he wanted with him. And though Sentinel knew he had triplets, and that they were going to be seekerlings, no one yet knew, even Ratchet or Hook, that Sentinel was carrying a fourth sparkling. Sentinel was tired much of the time and craved a lot of energon, but since no one had really dealt with triplet unborn sparklings before, no one said anything. TC carefully watched over his mate from a far, desperately longing to be with him, but due to being on opposite sides, unable to fulfill that longing.

Soon, though, the Decepticons would be back, and it would take everyone, plus one more to stop the Decepticons from destroying not only the sparklings but also the Autobots and the entire earth.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Bluesky, Sunrise, Bruiser, and Silversnow are my creations. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee and Ratchet are learning to be parents, Jazz and Prowl are awaiting the birth of their sparkling, Blitz and Optimus are expecting, Sentinel gives birth, TC makes a decision, and Bulkhead and his sparkmate enjoy all the other sparklings being born. Meanwhile, on the D-con side of things, Starscream is suffering his punishment and Megatron is planning something evil and sadistic. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(3 months later)

The Decepticons had finally recovered after having their afts handed to them by Bumblebee and Blitzwing, who had now joined the Autobots. Megatron, having finally regained his sanity, and Starscream, having finally realized that his interfacing appliance wasn't damaged (as he had "knocked" some worthless and unimportant Decepticon), were furious and were plotting to take the anger out not only on the Autobots, but the entire blasted earth. Lugnut, having not suffered too much damage, was pissed. The three plotted, hoping to bring more Decepticons in, so that they earth and all those on it could be destroyed.

Meanwhile, Streetwise and First Aid were still cute little sparklings running around the base. Ratchet had finally taught Streetwise how to behave, though both were still very young. Being a parent had changed both Bumblebee and Ratchet, as they now worked together better to raise their little ones.

Meanwhile, Jazz was on bedrest, as the single sparkling he was carrying was too big for him to move around as freely as he used to, as it upset his balance. Prowl, though usually quiet and aloof, did his best to keep his expecting sparkmate comfortable, including bringing him extra energon and oil to help the developing sparkling grow. Jazz smiled at Prowl every time the bot stared at Jazz's distended abdomen to watch the unsparked sparkling move and thrash about. Jazz was 7 months along and getting closer to his due date. Prowl, though usually stoic, was getting more and more nervous as the day was rapidly approaching. For since Jazz was so far along, it was possible that he could spark the sparkling at anytime, now that he was rapidly approaching the date.

Bulkhead and Sari were just happy being new sparkmates. While Sari's father was a little skeptical of the match, he offered his support as he loved his daughter. Both were happy as they now were connected on a much deeper level. And though they were not sure if they would be able to sparklings, with all the sparklings about to come, they were not worried at this point anyway.

Sentinel was not as smug as he used to be, and had quieted down since his sparkmate had finally revealed himself to the rest of the Autobots and had agreed to join the Autobots, as TC was giving up on Megatron and his haphazard and half-assed plans that got the 'Cons no closer to the goal they had originally set, which had been lost a long time ago. Ratchet finally got to meet the bot who had gotten the best of Sentinel and congratulated him. TC was just happy that he could be near his sparkmate and their sparklings, who were due any day now. In fact, TC noticed that sentinel was leaking oil – it was only then that TC realized his little ones were ready to join the world.

Ratchet, though a little unhappy about the timing, as he was teaching First Aid to be a medic, got to work right away as First Aid looked on. TC did his best to comfort his sparkmate who was preparing to give birth. Once sentinel's front port was ready, the first little seekerling came out, a solid blue mech with hints of silver trim and purple optics. TC named the little seekerling Bluesky. And no sooner had the first seekerling come out, the second seekerling was coming, another mech, Red and orange in color with purple optics. TC named the little one Sunrise. And then the third seekerling came out, a blue and black mech that TC named Bruiser. And then, just when Ratchet thought he was done, a fourth sparkling came out, an ornery little snowplow femme, silver and black in color with purple optics. Sentinel, not expecting this last one passed out, while TC smiled and named the little one Silversnow. TC was happy with all the sparklings that he and his mate had.

Upon hearing the news, Streetwise and Bee made their way into the med bay to see the newest little editions to the Autobots. Streetwise loved seeing the little ones as did First Aid. Ratchet, fearing the older sparklings would get the younger ones sick sent both First Aid and Streetwise out with Bee. Bee, understanding his mate, took the little ones with him.

Meanwhile, Optimus was rubbing his mate's abdomen as Blitzwing moaned in utter delight. Having just finished interfacing, Optimus was smiling as his horny and pregnant mate was enjoying the light feathery kisses and soft touches that Optimus was bestowing on Blitzwing's distended abdomen. Already 4 months along with twins, Blitzwing was as happy as he had ever been. Here he was with his sparkmate and having sparklings with him. Blitzwing was in heaven. Optimus was happy as well, though there were times that having a triple changer for a mate drove him nuts, but for the most part, Optimus was truly happy. Optimus and Blitzwing heard the news of the new sparklings being sparked, but rather than bother the parents, they decided to send there congratulations, as Blitzy and Optimus were too busy enjoying each other to leave the room.

Meanwhile, upset that Starscream had let the two bots go, Megatron served up Starscream's punishment, once Megatron had regained his sanity, which was about 1 and a half months ago, and so Megatron took his anger out on Screamer, not beating the seeker to a pulp, but forcing an impregnation on the seeker. The seeker, unable to stop Megatron, succumbed to the forced interface and sparkmerge, as it was part of Megatron's plan to recruit more Decepticons. Starscream was miserable, but said nothing as he knew he would get no empathy from either side. And with the seeker carrying part of the plan, Megatron began to implement his plan to destroy the Autobots, unaware of just how many "mothers" he would be facing off with.

And now it was only a matter of time before Megatron, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, and Starscream, as well as a few others, would meet up with the Autobots, who had mothers and expectant mothers in their ranks, which were among the deadliest of all bots, as they would give their lives for their offspring if they had to. Now it was only a matter of time before the two sides met and things went down. But first, Megatron had to gain more troops, as he was pissed off that he lost another minion to the Autobots, and a seeker no less. But Megatron was determined to get rid of the Autobots and from his point of view, nothing was going to stop him. Oh he would learn, alright, he would soon learn he was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Roadhog, Bluesky, Sunrise, Bruiser, and Silversnow are my creations. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee and Ratchet are learning to be parents to their sparklings, Jazz gives birth to his and Prowl's sparkling, Blitz and Optimus are expecting, Sentinel and TC learn to be parents, Bulkhead and his sparkmate enjoy each other, while the Decepticons plot revenge. Meanwhile, on the D-con side of things, Starscream is suffering his punishment and Megatron is planning something evil and sadistic. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Jazz was no longer able to remain comfortable, as his protruding abdomen was to the point of bursting. Prowl watched as his sparkmate was in agony. Prowl knew, after having seen the Bee and Sentinel give birth that the oil was a sign and so Prowl raced his sparkmate to the med bay. Ratchet grumbled as he was in the middle of repairing an "owie" on Bruiser, as the sparkling lived up to his name. But as soon as Ratchet turned around, he saw that Jazz's body was already prepped to give birth to a sparkling, but Jazz was having difficulty getting the larger than average sparkling out of his system. Ratchet realized he would have to do a C-section on the bot. Long story short, Jazz and Prowl soon had a larger than average mech that was black and white in color with an alt mode of a motor tryke (a three wheeled motorcycle) that they named Roadhog. Prowl and Jazz were happy as they looked down on their lovely sparkling.

Meanwhile, Bee and Ratchet were doing their best to teach First Aid and Streetwise how to be well behaved little sparklings, as well as teaching them how to talk. Sari loved watching when Bee fed the two, and though she could not help, she did her best to work with the little ones. First Aid loved Sari, while Streetwise was skeptical. But before long, both would play tag and chase with Sari as she helped them expend excess energy.

TC and Sentinel were very busy. They had three little mech seekerlings, and a femme snowplow to watch out for. Sunrise always was well behaved, as was Bluesky. Bruiser, on the other hand, was living up to his name and somehow always managed to end up in the med bay for one thing or another. But little Silversnow was the most troublesome of all. Though, she saved much of her ornery moments for her mother, Sentinel, as the precious little femme was always good for her daddy, TC, however, TC knew she could be quite a handful. Still, with all the trouble they were, Sentinel and TC would not have changed anything for the world.

Meanwhile, Sari and Bulkhead were enjoying all the sparklings around them. Neither had realized it at first, but just 6 weeks ago, Sari had started to grow a bit taller and bigger, and now almost as tall as Bumblebee, though that was not the surprising part, as Sari's little abdomen began to grow as well, though no one knew for sure what exactly was causing it, as Sari had yet to see Ratchet. Whatever was going on, Sari and Bulkhead could not have been happier.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing was on strict bedrest, as his overly distended abdomen held two little twins. Optimus always smiled at the sight of watching his mate sleep. Optimus was excited to bring new sparklings into this world, though he knew it was still perilous as the Decepticons were still out there and still wanting to change the way the war had ended. Optimus put his hand on his sleeping mate's abdomen, and felt movement underneath, as if the sparklings inside recognized him and his touch. Blitzwing, though in recharge, could feel his loving mate's hand on his sensitive abdomen and sent love through their bond. Optimus smiled and sent love in return, only a little bit longer and they would be able to see the little ones that they had created together, but before they would be born, something would happen that would put all the sparklings in danger.

Ultra Magnus was busy conversing with his generals about the attacks down by the 'Cons as they seemed to be increasing, never realizing that all hell was going to break loose soon on this planet on which they stood. Ultra Magnus could only sigh, as he saw the others around him sparkbonded and somewhat happy. Ultra Magnus had a sparkmate a long time ago, but lost the bot during a fight with the Cons, and since then had never allowed himself to love again. It was too bad as there was one bot out there that really wanted to love the bot, but kept his distance.

Meanwhile, the Decepticons had been running little raids here and there, seemingly unrelated, but with Megatron, nothing should be discounted. Starscream was now huge, as he was about 4 months along carrying triplets. And though it took almost all the energy that Starscream had, he still ran errands for the tyrant, as only the SIC knew exactly how Megatron wanted it, even though Starscream was very careful as he did not want to get beaten while carrying the little sparklings. Megatron was setting up for the battle to come by gathering energy and seemingly more warriors, though Megatron was careful with Starscream as Megatron wanted the brats to live so he could add them to the Decepticon army.

(a few days later)

Bee was out taking his little sparklings for a ride when all of the sudden he was attacked by Lugnut, who hated the little one with a passion after the chaos the yellow bot had caused when he was captured by the Cons during his pregnancy. Bee, unable to fire back due to the sparklings, ran and commed the Autobots. Prime, Magnus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Sari and TC immediately left the base and headed to Bee's location. Lugnut had done something stupid…he had attacked the Autobots before the cons were reading to handle them, and soon the Cons were going to learn things the hard way.

Meanwhile, Ratchet, Jazz, and Sentinel remained at the base, watching over the remaining sparklings and Blitzwing who was too far along in his pregnancy to fight and too delicate to move at the moment. Ratchet only hoped that Bee, First Aid, and Streetwise could survive long enough for the other Autobots to arrive and help out. Ratchet could feel how scared his little family was, but he knew better than to panic or he might truly lose his little family. Ratchet sent calming signals to his sparkmate, hoping that they would help the young bot think clearly enough to get away while he waited for the rest of the troops to join him.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Roadhog, Bluesky, Sunrise, Bruiser, and Silversnow are my creations. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Bee and Ratchet are learning to be parents to their sparklings, Jazz gives birth to his and Prowl's sparkling, Blitz and Optimus are expecting, Sentinel and TC learn to be parents, Bulkhead and his sparkmate enjoy each other, while the Decepticons plot revenge. Meanwhile, on the D-con side of things, Starscream is suffering his punishment and Megatron is planning something evil and sadistic. And so let the fight begin! This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Bumblebee and Ratchet were very busy, but not always with their own sparklings, as Streetwise and First Aid were the oldest and were helping out with the younger sparklings. Ratchet watched cautiously as First Aid and his brother helped out, but soon relaxed as neither was a danger to any of the other sparklings that were running around the base. Bee just watched as he was always the creator that First Aid and Streetwise went to when they wanted to eat, sleep, or comfort. Let's face it, Ratchet handled the discipline, and neither sparkling liked that.

Meanwhile, TC and Sentinel were doing their best to learn how to take care of their little sparklings. Bluesky and Sunrise were very well behaved, as TC and Sentinel had gotten these two to learn how to behave. Bruiser, always into everything, kept living up to his name to the point Ratchet thought the kid might be his as the kid was in the med bay as often if not more often than First Aid, who was there to learn not get fixed. Silversnow, as to make her own mark on things, was very well behaved for everyone but her mother creator Sentinel. Silversnow knew the difference of who was who and knew who let her get away with what, and poor Sentinel had failed to be stronger as he could never refuse a femme, no matter how old she was.

Prowl and Jazz were happy, as Roadhog was a quiet but extroverted little motortryke. Prowl had a heck of a time trying to get the little one to sit still, but Jazz had a hard time getting the one to like his favorite tunes. Roadhog was definitely a challenge for both of his creators, no question about it. But Prowl and Jazz could not have been happier about their little sparkling.

Blitzwing was heavy with sparklings, and Optimus was worried as Blitzwing was so big he was unable to even turn without help. Optimus watched his sparkmate carefully as Blitzwing slept soundly. Optimus knew the sparklings could come any day and that made him all the more worried, as the Decepticons had been attacking more recently and the sparklings were all in danger, but Blitzwing was in the most danger as due to being heavily pregnant and expecting soon. Optimus kissed his sparkmate before leaving the room, unaware the events later would cause a very stressful situation.

Ultra Magnus was still chatting with his generals when he realized that the war was going on right here, a planet that meant very little to anything other than energy and a base to the cons. Ultra Magnus signed off with the most recent bot he was talking to, the security director Ironhide. After the cut off, Ironhide sighed, he missed seeing Ultra Magnus and no one yet knew the bot had feelings for the commander as 'Hide kept them to himself, as he was there when Magnus lost his first mate. With time, he thought, all things are possible.

And unknown to all the Autobots, even her own sparkmate, Sari had checked something when she kept throwing up each morning, only to find that she was indeed pregnant. Scared to tell anyone, Sari said nothing, even to her sparkmate Bulkhead, as she felt that the Autobots might desert her if she revealed this fact, and so she kept quiet about it, and tried to maintain the same level of energy that she had previously, which at this point was not too hard as she was not very far along.

Meanwhile, at the Con base, Starscream was annoying the hell out of Megatron, as the seeker was on yet another emotional roller coaster. Thanks to Megatron, Starscream was restricted to the base for the time being so that the sparklings progress could be monitored and Megatron could force induced labor when Hook said the sparklings were viable and could be placed in an adult body and be loyal to the Cons. Starscream, hating being tied down, was starting to get worried, not just about him, but about the sparklings he was carrying. He knew giving birth was painful, but a forced labor was even worse, but unable to do anything about it, Starscream fought futility against the chains, hoping that he could get free, but no dice.

Megatron, seizing the opportunity, began his attack on the city, leaving the screaming Starscream trapped in a secret area. Lugnut, Blackarachnia, and Soundwave were attacking the city to draw out the Autobots. Captain Fanzone, frustrated with technology, put a call into Optimus Prime, who took immediate action. Optimus brought Jazz, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Bumblebee, and Sari with them. TC, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Blitzwing were left back at the base to guard the all spark and to watch all the sparklings. Sensing something was wrong, First Aid and Streetwise gathered all the little sparklings and found a safe place to hide, with TC and Bulkhead watching over them while Blitzwing was brought into the make shift med bay to be watched by Ratchet.

Ratchet watched the sleeping bot, when he noticed something happen; he saw the black viscous substance drip down Blitzwing's legs. Ratchet swore, as he knew that mean that while the team was out there fighting, Optimus's sparkmate would be giving birth to their twin sparklings. Ratchet knew this could not be good, as Optimus's comm. link was found to be damaged, and so Ratchet had no choice but to deliver the sparklings while Optimus continued to fight off Megatron, unaware of his sparkmate giving birth. If only things could be simple, but it was not to be. For while Blitzwing was attempting to give birth, Ratchet realized that he would have to do a procedure as Blitzwing would be unable to give "birth" to the sparklings "naturally."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Bulldoze, Burner, Roadhog, Bluesky, Sunrise, Bruiser, and Silversnow are my creations. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. The Autobots square off with the Decepticons and two surprises happen during the fight, one has to do with Starscream and one has to do with Blitzwing.. Meanwhile, on the D-con side of things, Starscream is suffering his punishment and Megatron is planning something evil and sadistic. And so let the fight begin! This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron was fighting against Optimus and Sentinel Prime, causing all manner of issues. Bee was working with Prowl to take down Lugnut, but it was harder than it looked. Ultra Magnus blew away Soundwave as the bot was unaffected by Soundwave's power or cassettes. This left Jazz and Sari to take on the spiderbot. And while Jazz hated striking a femme, Blackarachnia left him no choice. The fight continued neither side able to know what was going on at their own base, though it was probably a good thing for the Autobots.

At the con base, Starscream, who had been left tied up, continued to fight against the chains around his wrists and legs. Frustrated and pregnant, Starscream lashed out and lashed out hard in the soundproof room. The power of the emotional outburst gave Starscream more strength than usual and the seeker soon broke free of his bonds. Sick of being used and abused he left undetected, setting his mind on one thing _that bot must die!_ as there was no way Starscream was going to let anyone harm his little sparklings, not even their other creator.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Ratchet prepped for surgery and asked First Aid to come and help. Though only a sparkling himself, First Aid came when called, as he knew his dad did not call unless it was important. And when First Aid reached the makeshift med bay, he realized that Blitzwing was going to give birth but required a C-section due to the fact that Blitzwing's port had been heavily damaged before he became Optimus's sparkmate, and thus he was unable to spark a sparkling "naturally." First Aid took his spot next to his father and prepared to help with this delicate surgery. Ratchet only hoped that they could deliver the sparklings safely before the war outside blew the Autobot base sky high.

Meanwhile, back at the fight, both Primes continued to fight Megatron, only to realize that something was shooting at the copter from the sky. Optimus was grateful, but sentinel was pissy as he had wanted to take the bot down by himself. However, when the help revealed itself, Megatron's spark, as cold as it was, ran even colder, as he realized his SIC had somehow escaped and not only escaped but was now helping the Autobots. The rest of the Autobots, invigorated by the help soon began to defeat and subdue the rest of the Decepticons. Now only Megatron was left to defeat. The Autobots began to look around and could see that other than some scrapes and dents, the only one who appeared to be severely injured was Sari. And while Optimus and Starscream continued fighting Megatron, the rest of the bots did their best to get Sari back to the med bay, completely unaware as to what was going on.

Starscream was furious, using his mood swing to bolster his power as he fought against his former commander, Megatron. It was then that Starscream got an awful idea. And so going up behind Ultra Magnus, Starscream swiped the leader's hammer. And once he had the hammer, the seeker headed straight for Megatron, who had ensnared Optimus in a trap. Starscream raised the powerful hammer and slammed it down on Megatron's thick, metal head, shattering it and the spark chamber deep inside the insidious bot.

And as the putrid green spark left the body, the shell that was formerly known as Megatron collapsed into a pile a metal scraps onto the ground. Optimus was saved, but Megatron was dead, killed by his former SIC. Optimus, fearing retaliation, watched as the seeker returned the hammer to Ultra Magnus before flying down to the ground and collapsing gently in front of Optimus. None of the Autobots knew that the seeker was pregnant, but seeing as he had just saved them, Optimus placed the seeker in his own trailer and began heading back to the base, only to realize that his comm. link was out. He only hoped that Ratchet would be able to help the incoming injuries.

Meanwhile, the bots that had raced back with Sari were met with a surprise; First Aid was helping Ratchet deliver two huge sparkling mechs from Blitzwing. One was already removed and sleeping peacefully on the sparkling berth while Ratchet was doing his best to save the second mech. First Aid, though only a sparkling, was helping put things back together on the triple changer while Ratchet was trying to get the second mech twin online. Sari was placed on a free berth while Prowl and Jazz went to help if they could. Ratchet was glad for the help as now the first mech was screaming. And once Ratchet noticed Sari laying out cold on the berth, it did not take long for Ratchet to try an old medic trick, which worked, and soon two healthy mech sparklings were screaming loudly.

And while Jazz and Prowl tried to calm down the two sparklings, the first red and khaki tank/plane and the second a blue and khaki truck/jet, Ratchet ran over to check on Sari. But when he checked over her, she was not injured; she was just tired from not getting enough nutrition. And when Ratchet scanned to see why, he was shocked to find Sari carrying two small sparkling-children. Ratchet realized that Sari had told no one this and so no one knew to keep her safer than usual. And with a little bit of nutrition, sari was soon back to normal, though she could tell Ratchet was not happy with her and she knew exactly why.

And once Sari was discharged, Optimus came bounding in with the seeker who had passed out in front of him. Ultra Magnus, who had been shocked by the seeker's actions, took pity on the seeker while Ratchet informed Optimus of what he had missed. Optimus's jaw dropped when he saw Jazz and Prowl holding his twin little sparklings. Blitzwing was receiving an energon drip and so was not awake, and so Optimus took a look at the two little ones, deciding to name the Red one Bulldoze and the Blue one Burner. And once Optimus took his little ones, they settled down and stopped crying.

Meanwhile, Ratchet took one look at the seeker and realized what the problem was, the seeker needed energon as the seeker was carrying three sparklings. And not being due for a couple more months, Ratchet treated the seeker and released the seeker into Optimus's care, who soon realized that Starscream had no one to help him with his sparklings, and so once Blitzwing woke up, Blitz and Optimus sparkbonded to the tired seeker, including him in their little family.

But in not too long, things were going to get more crowded.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Bulldoze, Burner, Roadhog, Bluesky, Sunrise, Bruiser, Bruce/Barrier, Barry/Bouncer, Brazen, Starter, Curiosity, and Silversnow are my creations. This is a really off the wall pairing from the TF animated world. This has implied slash and will have more slash and M preg as the chapters go on. No like – no read. Now that the Decepticons are gone, the amount of sparklings running around is increasing and even Ultra Magnus finds someone to love and to love him in return, and Starscream's little sparklings are safe and sound in a new family. And so let the fight begin! This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Several months after the defeat and downfall of the Decepticons)

Bee and Ratchet were extremely happy, and since Streetwise and First Aid were a little over a year old, Bee and Ratchet had decided that they wanted a bigger family and more sparklings, and so Bee was expecting yet again, but was not far enough along to figure out which gender the little unborn sparkling was, which really bugged Streetwise and First Aid, though First Aid was definitely more patient than Streetwise was. But for as opposite as the twins were, they were very close to each other. Ratchet, though usually fairly grumpy, was more than happy with the family he had, which was something he had wanted for a long time, and now he finally had the loving family he had dreamed of.

Prowl and Jazz were enjoying the time loving and teaching their sparkling Roadhog, even as Jazz was expecting another sparkling, this time, a little femme sparkling. Prowl and Jazz both did their best to raise the little sparkling, who was quieter than most of the other sparklings, but that suited the mech just fine, as he enjoyed being silent and sneaky like his parents. And Roadhog was happy to have a sister coming, as it meant that he had someone to protect. And having learned how to get along with the other sparklings at the base, little Roadhog soon found himself being good friends with all the little sparklings, but especially Bluesky.

Meanwhile, Sari had become very big with her twin sparkling-children, which only she, Bulkhead, and Ratchet knew about, though Ratchet had told her to tell the others in case it was necessary. And on this day, Sari had decided to finally let the cat out of the bag, but unfortunately, her little ones were going to do that for her. Sari was taken to the med bay by her mate, and Ratchet swore as he realized what was going on, and soon two new lives were added to the chaos. Sari smiled as she gave birth to the twins, both born in human form, but could transform into sparkling forms. She named the little ones Bruce/Barrier and Barry/Bouncer – two names as one for their human forms and one for their sparkling forms. And as for their sparkling forms, Barrier could become a bus and Bouncer could become a squad assault vehicle like his father. Bulkhead was happy while the rest of the bots were shocked, but soon warmly welcomed the little ones into the evergrowing and expanding sparkling fold.

Magnus, now that the war was over, felt sad, as he no longer had a mate to share his spark with, but that soon changed once Ironhide came along, and bonded to the old commander. Ultra Magnus could not have been happier, and though neither knew it yet, Ironhide was carrying two precious little sparklings inside him. Magnus, happy to finally have found love again, watched as all the sparklings ran around the base, it was nice to see that they were free to grow up in a world without war.

Optimus could not have been happier, his mate Blitzwing had given him two precious little sparklings – Bulldoze and Burner, and Optimus and his two mates loved them to death. But being the older set of sparklings, Bulldoze and Burner watched over the newest set of triplets, a black and red seeker mech named Brazen, a silver and purple mech named Starter, and a red and silver copter femme named Curiosity. The little femme was quite attached to Optimus, though no one was sure quite why, but everyone thought it was adorably sweet and cute.

Optimus, Starscream, and Blitzwing could not have been happier with their little family, but soon it would grow again, as Starscream was pregnant yet again, but this time with a single sparkling. Starscream, having never felt loved before, was quickly over whelmed by the love that not only the sparklings showed him, but also the tender and warm love that Optimus and Blitzwing showed and shared with him. Starscream had given birth prematurely to his triplets, but it was later along that it would have been if it had been up to Megatron. And with tender, loving care the triplets were growing up at their own rate.

Meanwhile, TC and Sentinel had settled down to deal with their four little sparklings. Bluesky always loved to follow daddy TC around, which TC appreciated to a certain point, but it was hard to get away from Bluesky when TC wanted to spend "alone time" with Sentinel. Sunrise always did his own thing and loved playing with the other sparklings that were around the base. In fact Sunrise's two best friends were Bulldoze and Burner, and the three often played as well as got into mischief together.

Bruiser was something else, always getting himself stuck into situations that he could not get out of. Bruiser spent a lot of time in the med bay, and soon became good friends with First Aid and Streetwise. Poor little Silversnow had felt alone until Curiosity had been born, as she was the only femme surrounded by mechs. But now that another femme had come along, Silversnow calmed her antics down a bit, even behaving for her mother Sentinel. Sentinel was surprised, but grateful, as Silversnow could be quite the handful.

And since the fall of the Decepticons, many Decepticon soldiers had either been captured or had become Autobots. And since the war was now over, sparklings began popping up. But there were still some Cons that were prisoners, 2 of them Lugnut and Blackarachnia, as they still had to pay for their crimes. All in all, everyone was happy and the sparklings were too precious. And as they say, all is well that ends well.


End file.
